Ride or die tryin'
by masquradeXD
Summary: Louis "Junior" Pearce has a rough life, lost his dad, crime, but one thing has always been in his life, and that's driving. When his mom gets fed up, and sends him to live with his uncle, Roman. But when an old friend is killed, and he is nearly, he joins Toretto's crew, Hobbs, and Brian's little sister, to take down criminal Ian Shaw. (After FF6, all characters, plz give a chance)
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Fast and The Furious Series.**

**Author's note: **Since some of the story is place in other countries and regions, Italics will be a different language. I'll specify it in the story. Italics and Bold are words in those languages that they say in those languages I guess.

* * *

_Ten years ago (A month or so after 2 Fast 2 Furious)  
_

Louis Pearce III sat down on his fathers lap, in a marine blue BMW E30 M3. He looked at his father, who had a broad smile on his face. His father, Louis Pearce Jr, had a broad smile. He was a fairly tall man, dark skin, with a small afro. His son, whom was called Junior by family, was lighter skinned, he was mixed race, but still a bit darker than a mixed kid. He had short curly hair. They were driving down a spanish Freeway, in the Spanish Community of Asturias.

"We're almost there." Louis Sr said. "How 'bout you take the wheel, Junior?"

"Really?" Junior asked, his face lighting up at the execution of the words his father had spoken.

"I trust you completely." His father laughed, he let go of the wheel, and a in a split second, Junior grabbed onto it. It may have been unusual for an eight year old boy, but as soon as he grabbed the wheel, his father felt comfortable. he felt even more comfortable than when he drove.

"The place is off this exit." Louis said. "Don't get us in a crash. Your mom will kill me if she finds out I let you drive. Spanish women are known to be hard headed."

"It'll be even worse if we're late to the restaurant." Junior joked back looking at his father.

"Hey." His father called for his attention, pointing at the the red light that hung from a pole over the street. "Red light." He stepped on the break.

As they stopped, another car pulled up on the right. In the car was a bald, dark skinned man in the passenger seat. Right next to him in the drivers seat, was a blond man, with a scruffy beard, and blue eyes. He drove a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34,

"Brian O'Conner." Louis laughed looking at the driver.

"Hey dad, it's uncle Rome and Brian!" Junior said his face brightening, just like when he had gotten to take the wheel.

"Lou, why the hell is Junior in the drivers seat?" Roman Pearce said, smiling at the little boy.

"Why is your forehead so big?" Junior responded before his dad had the chance to, and sticking his tongue out. Everyone laughed but Roman.

"He got you there." Brian laughed. "Hey, Junior." He called. The little boy turned to look at the Ex-Cop. "You up for a little race?"

"Are you crazy?" Roman asked. "He's a kid."

"He's got the magic touch." Lou said. "What's at stake, Brian?"

"Ya'll are out of your God Damn minds." Roman said, giving up, and planting his face into his palms.

"Junior, if you can beat me in this Quarter mile, from here to the restaurant, you get my Skyline when you get your Drivers license." Brian promised, with a wink. Junior shrugged.

"Alright..." He said. "But I'm not really a Skyline type of guy."

"Just like someone else I know." Brian said. Roman gave him a confused look. "The guy I let go in California." Said the blond to his friend.

"I got the gas and break kid. But this is yours." His father said, pointing at the gear. Junior gave his father a nod, and rotated his head, cracking his neck a bit. He was ready.

The light turned yellow.

Louis started burning the tires.

Green.

Both cars sped away, Junior used all of his strength holding the wheel as he could see Brian start to get the lead. Junior was an eight year old, so it was unlikely he would be able to hold on much longer.

"Fuck that." Junior grumbled holding the wheel, and turning the gear up.

"Watch your mouth boy!" His dad said, as the BMW caught up to the Skyline.

"The boy's not half bad, Rome!" Brian exclaimed. "So I'm not gonna take it easy on him like I do on you."

"Yeah you should-" Roman began to speak until he turned to face his best friend. "What you say, white boy?"

Brian rather laughed than responded. But he didn't realize that Junior had taken a nice lead in front of him. After a few seconds of reaction, Brian got ahead, a few meters away from the end. It looked like Brian was gonna win.

Junior held the wheel with his good hand, his left, and put his right on the gear. As he felt around the gear, he could feel a very small button on the gear. His eyes widened as he realized something. He pressed the button and the top of the gear popped open, leaving a red button there that had a danger sticker on it.

Louis was shocked, "Don't-" It was too late, Junior pushed the button down and the car went speeding off faster, passing Brian's car and speeding across the their own finish line.

"I won!" Junior exclaimed.

"He kicked yo ass Brian." Roman teased.

"Imagine what he'd do to you." Responded the Ex-Cop. Roman gave him a dirty look.

"You always find a way to bring this back on me, don't you?" Roman said.

The BMW didn't stop, as a smiling Junior pressured his dad to keep driving, until they did a drift.

* * *

_Present Day_

Louis Pearce III, drove in the Skyline that was presented to him a year ago by the man whom he considered an Uncle. Brian O'Conner. He didn't know much about what his biological uncle Roman and what his best friend was doing. Last he heard, his uncle had done a heist Brazil, and every month or so he'd send money to him and his mother after his father died.

He was still living in Spain, in the city of Gijon.

He drove down the slim street, until he reached a pier, that was close to the sand. Cars parked everywhere.

Cars, and women dressed in skimpy clothing crowded around every car that was there. Guys flirting with them, and crowds joined in dance parties right behind the three cars, that were going to race. Junior drove, and parked at the far left of every car there.

He lined up with the three other drivers, all their windows opened.

"_Well, well. **Negrito**, what're you doing here?_" The driver next to him said in Spanish.. He drove a blue Ferrari 458. "_And where'd you get the Skyline? I liked your last car._"

"_You know exactly what happened to my other car, Raul._" Junior responded. "_You're dirty, and I'm gonna enjoy seeing you lose, hijo de puta._" He said angrily.

"**_Calma, Chicos._**" The blond, next to Raul said. She drove a Honda S2000. It was pink. "_It's all about the race._"

"_Shouldn't you be studying, Amaya? Don't we have a test tomorrow?_" Sassed Junior. "_Or can daddy pay for you to pass, like he paid for that car._"

"_**No me jodas**, Junior._" Amaya laughed. "_I'm gonna beat you, and be home in time to study and pass that test._"

"Where'd you get that car?" Junior asked in English. Knowing Amaya's intelligence gave her the knowledge of english. "Wasn't that Suki Akoi's car?"

"Actually," Amaya said, "_Papi_ got it from a guy in California.. Apparently sold it after his friend was shot and killed."

Junior nodded. "Damn, girl. That's badass." He remarked, as the two shared a laugh.

"_Hey. WE speak spanish in this country!_" The foruth driver said. A blond boy, who was the ladies man in the racing scene. Who went by the name of Ivan. He drove a gold Lexus LF-C Concept.

"_Calmate, asere._" Raul said. Who wasn't Spanish, but Cuban. He was mixed race like Junior and had a bald head. "_Let's get to racing._"

"_I'm about to get this money._" Ivan said, winking at the girls close to his yellow Mustang.

Junior rolled his eyes at Ivan's comment. The money was the reason they were all there, but for different reasons. Junior just wanted the money so he could repair the car that Raul had crashed into last race. His dad's BMW.

"_Hey, Lou. No hard feelings, right?_" Raul asked.

Junior looked at Raul and gave a small smile. "Raul." The boy asked told the racer next to him.

"Si?" Raul asked.

"Lou was my dad." Junior said.

Then, in front of them, walked a tall, suited man, with shades. "Everyone ready?" He asked. The racers honked their horns. "Alright then." He then pointed at one of the skimpy dressed females.

"Ready?" The woman asked. The horns started to rev, as the Shades pointed a woman on his right.

"Set?" She asked. The engines reved louder and tighter.

The man then sighed and popped his knuckles. "Then... Go." He said in a 'What're you waiting for' manner.

The four cars sped off, with Raul in the lead, Junior right in second, Amaya in third, and Ivan in fourth. A quick drag race around the city, that would end at the same place.

"_TOMA!_" Raul exclaimed excitedly, for being in first. But the smile that he had being in front faded, once he saw Junior closely tailing him. "_Not this again._"

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Junior said, driving, changing the gear quickly, and then slowly taking the lead on Junior as they ended the first quarter of the race. The cars showed no signs of slowing down. As Amaya got in front of Raul, leaving him third, and her second. Meanwhile an angry Ivan was last.

"_Suck on it, maricon!_" Amaya exclaimed, as she celebrated getting in front Raul.

"_Comeme la pinga, zorra!_" Raul yelled, giving her the bird. But then the guy smiled, and sped up, being lined up to Amaya.

Junior caught sight of it, recognizing it. Raul was dirty, he had a hook under his car that stuck cars to it. That was how Junior had lost the BMW, and what made him despise Raul. He wasn't going to let him do that to Amaya.

"Not this time, fucker." Junior grumbled, lining his car in front of Raul's ready to total his car. It was too late. Raul had already grabbed Amaya's car to his. But Junior could still stop it.

"**_Que coño?_**" Amaya asked herself, wondering why she couldn't control her car. It was because the hooks Raul used, also stopped Amaya's controls.

"Amaya! Hold on!" Junior yelled in english, hoping she could hear him. He then stopped his car, and crashed straight into Raul, letting the hooks snap off Amaya. But nevertheless, Amaya had to stop to let the control flow back in her car.

Junior had fixed up the car long ago to make sure the back didn't get totaled, while Raul spun out of control, and his car was beyond repair. As the three froze, Ivan sped in front of them, giving them the finger.

"You good?" Junior asked.

"Yes." She said. "Gracias."

"De nada." Junior responded, taking a deep breath to focus on his car. "Let's get that motherfucker." He said, talking about Ivan, who was probably long in front.

They quickly started their cars, and sped off again, dodging civilian cars, and drifting into short roads. Until catching up with Ivan, at that point, they were at a a quarter mile away from the finish line.

"_I got this._" Amaya said. But she spoke too soon, as Junior sped right in front of her. "_Cabron._" She muttered. Junior also caught up to Ivan, toe to toe with him. Ivan was surprised, and gritted his teeth. Suddenly, he rammed into Junior.

"The fuck are you doin', Ivan?" Junior muttered in english, controlling his car. But Ivan didn't stop, he rammed again.

"**_Para ya!_**" Junior exclaimed. The boy in the gold car, rammed once again. "_**I'm warning you!**_" Junior exclaimed. Ivan didn't take the warning into mind, as he went to ram one last time. As soon as he tried too, Junior hit a break, and let Ivan miss him, as he went crashing into a wall.

Amaya got in first, with only Junior behind her now. A good distance between them, and the finish line only meters away, she was sure this race was hers. Junior took off speeding, knowing that if he didn't do something quick, he'd lose. He searched around for something, until he found a tiled over publicity board, that could be used as a ramp.

It was his only choice.

He pressed the turbo button right by the radio, and went speeding towards the publicity board/ramp, flying into the air, he yelled in excitement. Flying into the air, and landing a few feet in front of Amaya, and landing in the finish line.

"YEAH!" Junior screamed in excitement as he jumped out of the car, and fell to the ground. He could hear the party goers cheering for him, and Amaya exit her car with a disappointed look on her face.

"You always get lucky." Amaya said in english.

"Nope. I have skills." Junior snarked. Amaya laughed and helped Junior up. The suited man with shades walked over towards Junior, handing him 11,000 Euros in cash. Junior did a little victory dance, until they heard police sirens.

"Policia!" Someone yelled, Junior took off running. It did look bad. A young black kid with serious cash in his hand, running from the police. But he did it anyway, heading towards the beach where it would be harder to find him. But it was too late, a cop had already grabbed him.

Junior knew it was a mistake, but he showed the cop, thinking that he could escape as he took off running. But as he turned, three cops went towards him. And before he knew it, he was surrounded.

The boy sighed and got on his knees, dropping the money, and putting his hands behind his head. Only mumbling one word-

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the Fast and The Furious Series.**

"Louis Pearce The Third." The officer said, inside the questioning room. The police had insisted on talking to Junior in english, for a weird reason. "Out late on a school night. For what? A silly race?"

"_I made more in that one race than you do in a month._" Junior responded in Spanish. He wore a blue unzipped hoodie with a white shirt, and jeans. The officer looked at him.

"You can also be charged with more than I have ever been. I get that in the US it's legal to drive 16, but here in Spain, we don't drive till we're 18. For now you're limited to a Moped." The police smiled at him. "You can be charged with speeding and putting other drivers in danger, and intentionally crash into another person, resiting arrest, assaulting an officer of the law."

"He deserved it." Junior grumbled.

"I agree, but the law doesn't." The police officer said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and in came a woman, dark hair, and tanned Caucasian skin, who looked at Junior.

"_You must be Laura Vega._" The police officer said, shaking her hand. "_Junior's adopted mother?_"

"_Biological._" Laura corrected.

"Oh. Sorry, I just-"

"_No. It's okay. We get it all the time._" Laura said. Junior was black but had a white mother, and even though he was mixed, he didn't really look like her. He did when he was younger, but as he grew, he looked more and more like his late father.

"_We wanted to let you know that we will be letting him go this time. He has had no problem with the law before, and the money we confiscated on his person was enough to pay the bail we were going to set on him._" The officer told Laura.

"Thank you. I already have arrangements for Junior." Laura said, looking at her son.

* * *

The mother and son duo exited the police building and entered the car that was parked out in front. The two sat quietly in the car, without it being turned on, or have any plans of moving.

Junior turned to his mother, "Mom before you-"

"I got it at first. Your dad used to do this, and after he died a few years ago, I guess you wanted to honor his memory. But I can't bail you out of trouble every time. First it was a drug lord, then it was the mafia, now the police. Get it in your head, you are NOT a racer." His mother told him.

"I am." He responded.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Laura snapped. "Racing killed your father, made your uncle an outlaw-"

"Racing helped uncle Roman!" Junior responded. The tension toned down. "Whatever, ma. I gotta go to school tomorrow."

"You're not going to school tomorrow." His mother said. "We're going to the airport."

"What? Where are we going?" Junior asked confused.

"_You're_ going to California to live with your Uncle." Laura said. Junior looked surprised.

"Mom. Why do I have to go?"

"You're in enough trouble here, and at this rate you'll be in prison, jail, or lose an important limb." His mother told him. "You're almost eighteen. Uncle Rome has money, he can give you a better life."

"What about my bags?" Junior asked. She pointed at the backseat to see two suit cases fully packed on the east.

"Fuck."

* * *

Junior, who wore a white hoodie, and a pair of black jeans, walked out of the Airport tunnel, and into the building. He had been exhausted, and jet lagged as he roamed through LAX, going to the suitcase belts. The 15 hour flight had gave Junior a lot time to think, and to realize that his mother had just abandoned him. Even if that wasn't the case, it was how Junior felt.

He got his suit case and quickly exited the airport, as he was surprised with a great gust of wind. He sat down, on a bench and looked around. People exiting the airport took taxis, where picked up by loved ones, or exited with their loved ones.

After a few minutes of siting down has platinum 2010 Koenigsegg CCXR pulled up in front of him. Junior's mouth dropped open as he looked at the car, and then the passenger door opened. In the car was a bald, dark skinned man, with a broad smile on his face._  
_

"Junior." The man said with a broad smile.

"Roman mothafuckin' Pearce." Junior laughed.

"Get yo sorry ass in the car." Laughed Roman, motioning for Junior to come in. Roman's nephew walked into the car and sighed. The door closed behind him and the car went driving out of the Airport.

"Where'd you get this car, Unc?" Junior asked.

"I've used a bunch of cars the last few years." Roman explained. He turned to look at his nephew, "All of them are totaled."

Junior gave a small laugh.

"So I used some of the money I got from Brazil to fix 'em up." Said Roman. Jordan nodded.

"What cars where they?" Junior asked.

"A 1969 Mustang. This car. And a Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. 2003." Roman responded. "But, the reason your here is because you got in trouble with cars right?"

Junior rolled his eyes. "I did a couple of drag races to win some money." He explained. "You win big money in the late night races."

"How much you win last race?"

"11k, unc."

Roman's eyes widened. "Damn! That much money, son?!" He was in disbelief.

"Yeah." Junior responded.

"No wonder you did that." Roman said.

"I do it for the racing, tho." Mumbled Junior. Roman nodded, he knew his nephew was a natural born driver.

"So. How did you go from outlaw to being pardoned from all the shit you've done since I was seven?" A curious Junior asked. Roman was silent for a moment as he turned into the freeway, heading back to his house.

"It's a long story." Roman told him.

"I think we've got a while." Junior grinned. Roman shot a look at Junior and then rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So you're telling me this.. Hobbs guy went from trying to arrest Dom, to helping you guys take down Shaw?" Junior asked.

Roman nodded. They went off the exit in the Highway, and went into the city. Junior looked around the window, amazed at the city as Roman drove, he reached a narrow street, and then into a neighborhood with pretty big houses. Not mansion big, but like a deent size for a house. They pulled up into Roman's house. A decent sized house with an even bigger garage. Inside the garage were all the cars that Roman had said before.

"God damn!" Junior said, looking at the cars. "You must be racing every night!"

"Those days are over for me." Roman said. "And for you."

Junior chose to ignore that last part. "Of all these cars.. Which one is mine?" He asked.

"The public bus." Roman said, pointing at a bus stop at the end of the neighborhood.

"That's messed up." Junior complained. Roman laughed and tossed him the bus scheduele. "This is really messed up." His nephew continued complaining, which only brought laughs from Roman.

"C'mon. Put yo shit in the house, we're gonna go visit someone." Said Roman, motioning for Junior to put his things away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the Fast and The Furious Series.**

Roman parked his car on the driveway of a house, it was half an hour away from his house. On the driveway was a line of cars, Roman parked behind all of them and motioned for Junior to follow him up the driveway.

"Damn." Junior said checking out the cars. "These are some tight ass cars, Unc." The one right in front of Roman's 1969 White Ford Mustang, was a 1970 Dodge Challenger, that had a white highlight in the middle, and black on the sides.

The one in front of the Dodge was a 2009 Nissan 370Z (Z34). It was a hot car, but Junior preferred the Dodge. That was until he saw the two cars parked side by side in front of the Dodge. When he had gone there first, he thought that it was only one car. He didn't see the second car on the side. A Blue 2014 Nissan GT-R with white highlights. Next to it was a 2003 Acura NSX-T.

"Yo, who the fuck lives here?" Junior asked, looking at his uncle.

"Mi familia." Roman said. The two walked into the backyard to see a group of adults drinking corona.

"Ah, you gonna introduce me to some racers?" Junior asked, smiling broadly, putting an arm around his uncle. He continued to blow hot air onto Roman's bald head, and then he rubbed his elbow against it.

"There, squeaky clean." Joked Roman's nephew. An annoyed Roman showed Junior, who was still laughing.

"What is it with people putting their arm around me? I don't like that shit." Complained Roman.

"You're lucky anyone touches you, Rome." Another voice from behind them joked. Roman and Junior turned around to see a man, tall, blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a scruffy beard. Next to him was a woman, around the same height, with long flowing dark hair, with brown streaks. Right in front of the female, was a small kid, no bigger than three or four. He was playing with two toy cars in one hand, one a skyline and the other a dodge.

"Yeah, shut up, Brian. Don't make me slap the shit outta you in front of yo girl." Roman joked with the man, pulling him in a bear hug. Then the female gave him a kiss on the cheek, as Roman returned it with a hug. Then he also picked up the little boy in his arms.

"Hey there, Jack! It's uncle Roman!" He said.

"Who's this?" Mia asked, motioning towards Junior. He was big now, and the last time Brian had seen him, was a week or so after Junior beat him for the Skyline.

"My nephew." Roman said, grinning at Brian, whose eyes widened.

"No way." Brian said in disbelief. "Junior!"

Junior sighed of relief, seeing that Brian remembered him. The two bear hugged.

"Bro, you are big!" Brian said, laughing. Junior hadn't paid it much attention, but yeah, he was big. It was surreal. He was taller than his uncle, and Brian. "I forgot he got in today."

"Is this the kid that beat you for the skyline when he was seven?" Mia asked, laughing. Then she looked at Junior. "We were waiting for Roman and my sister in law. Take a seat if you wanna eat."

"Lori isn't here yet?" Roman asked, a bit confused.

"Nah." Brian responded. "You know how she hates Sunday dinners."

"She never has anyone her age here." Mia sighed.

"Did you tell her Junior was coming?" Roman asked.

Brian twitched an eye. "Gah. I knew I forgot to tell her." He said.

"Who's Lori?" Junior asked.

"Lori, man. You don't remember Lori?" Roman asked. Junior shook his head as it didn't ring a bell.

"She's the one who broke your toy BMW when you were a kid." Brian said.

The memory instantly burst in his head when he realized who it was. "Oh!" He wanted to say so many more words, but he was in the presence of a child. He had hung out with Lori as a kid, but she claimed that his BMW toy car was ugly, and threw it against the wall. And when Junior had tried to get vengeance and tried to destroy her toy Porsche, he was kneed in the testicles.

"She just texted me." Mia said looking up from her phone. "She's on her way."

Roman looked around confused. "What about Dom and Letty?" He asked. "I don't see them."

Brian's face changed emotion to that of worried. "Yeah, Rome. I need to talk to you about that." He said. Then he looked at Junior. "In private."

Junior nodded and walked towards the table, leaving Brian and Roman talking. Mia followed behind a bit, with Jack heading over to play with his two toy cars.

"So, how was the flight?" Mia asked.

"It was alright." Remarked Junior. "I wish I hadn't been on that flight."

"What happened? Why did you come on short notice?"

"It's... It's personal."

Mia laughed. "It's not anymore." She told him. "Your gonna be at our table, you're our family."

Junior had just met this woman, but hearing that warmed his heart. "I-" He said, but then chuckled a bit. "I've been getting in trouble in Spain. For racing basically. Some mafia didn't like that I kept taking their cars. The final straw was me assaulting a cop, and resisting arrest, after a race."

"So you're a racer?" Mia asked after a small pause. Junior was surprised that racing was all she got out of what he said.

"Yeah." Junior said.

"I shoulda known. Brian doesn't give out a Skyline just to anybody." Mia told him. "Even when you were a kid, he must've seen something in you."

"I won that car fair and square." Responded Junior as they reached the table.

In the table were four people who looked like they were laughing, but arguing at the same time.

"Guys, I'd like you to meat Louis-" Mia said, until Junior cut her off.

"Junior." He corrected. Mia shot him a dirty look, but then a small giggle.

"This is Junior, Roman's nephew."

There were two latino guys on the left. One had braids, and was sort of old looking, while the other one looked black, but you could also tell he was latino. On the right, was a short haired black guy, and sitting close by him, was a brown haired Asian girl.

"_Let's see if this one can race better than his uncle._" One of the Latino's said to the other in Spanish.

"_I hope he's smarter too._" The one with the braids said.

"_I can test those both. Which of those cars do you drive?_" Junior asked, letting it known that he spoke Spanish.

The two looked at each other. "Ours is the Nissan." The Latino with braids said in English.

"Never mind. I'm not a tuned car type of guy anyway." Junior said.

"Those two are Leo and Santos." Mia introduced. Then she turned to the braided black guy, and the girl. "That's Tej and Suki."

"Suki Akoi and Tej Parker." Junior said, well aware of who they were.

"Hey." Tej said winking, and shaking his hand. Then he exchanged two kisses on the cheek with Suki. "If you lookin' to win that Dodge Challenger, you gotta race Suki."

Junior looked at Suki. "What?"

"You either beat me, or no Dodge Challenger." Suki shrugged.

"I was hoping to hustle ya'll, to be honest." Junior laughed. "I don't have a car."

"Take mine." Mia said, handing him a key.

"Which one's yours?" Asked Junior looking at the car.

Mia gave him a small laugh and then said, "The Acura."

* * *

Junior sat in the backseat of the Acura, revving the car, looking at Suki next to him. She was in the Dodge, and also revved it up. On the left sidewalk, was Leo, and on the right was Santos. In the middle, stood Tej, both his arms up. Right before the race started, Junior could see someone pulling up to what was left of Brian's driveway. A Silver Porsche 918 Spyder.

"God damn." Junior said in awe. But what was even better was the girl that stepped out of the car. A long brown haired, blue eyed girl, with pale skin.

"Oh hey, you made it." Brian said. Now Junior knew who that was, Lori. Lori O'Conner.

"Who's racing?" Lori asked.

"Roman's nephew, Junior against Suki." Brian explained.

"Interesting." Lori said.

"You're not the only young driver in the family." Teased Brian.

"I may be the only good one." Lori said.

"We'll see."

Tej looked at both drivers. "Alright, it's from here, to the Cul De Sac, and back. " Then he pointed at Leo.

"Preparados?" Leo asked.

The engines revved hard, as Tej pointed at Santos.

"Listos?" Santos asked.

Enginge's revved harder. Tej then gave a small chuckle and a small before he mumbled the word.

"Go."

Both cars took off speeding, as Junior quickly used his skill. His ability to perfectly understand and use any car he wasn't used to. But nevertheless, Suki was in front.

"Don't bring that weak shit here!" She exclaimed, speeding in front. But what Suki didn't know was that Junior was still a gear behind, and then, he changed it. He throttled in front, giving Suki a peace sign.

"Oh, hell no!" She exclaimed, pressing full gas, and throttling side by side to Junior. They reached the Cul De Sac, and they all went on different sides. They drifted the whole circle, looking at each other. And then sped down the street, each of them killing themselves to get to the end first. But that was Junior's plan.

He switched back a gear, and slowed down.

"What're you doing, kid?" She asked herself, looking back at him. She didn't care, she kept speeding towards the finish line, until she was close.

But while she went, Junior, who had studied the car before walking in, and checked every car out, knew how to make this car go faster. The turbo that came from him changing the gear sent him right behind Suki.

Suki quickly got in front of him, but that didn't matter to Junior, faked going to the left and then went to the right, and taking the lead from her. A few seconds later, he got after the finish line they had set, and skidded into the sidewalk.

He got out of his car, as Suki stopped and exited hers.

"Woah." Tej looked in surprise. He left Leo and Santos speechless too, Brian and Roman were impressed.

"He's been using that same skill since he was a kid." Brian laughed.

"The split second turbo." Lori said. "Not a lot of drivers can do that."

"Consists in being able to understand any car you're working with in a split second, and be able to drive at near full speed on a lower gear. Then use the full gear a split second before the end." Brian explained. "He's got talent, Rome."

"Which is why he need's to stop racing." Roman responded.

"You know you won't be able to stop him." Brian told his best friend. Roman just shook his head and went back to the backyard.

"Brian, if what you told me earlier was true..." Began Roman. "Why the hell are we here eating Sunday dinner."

"Let Dom take care of it. He'll call us when he's ready." Brian begged of Roman, who still wasn't having any of it. He walked towards the backyard, and Brian sighed, following him, Mia and Jack behind him.

Suki tossed Junior the keys. "A deal's a deal." She told him. You could tell on her face she was impressed, but also a bit ticked off about losing her car.

"Naw." Junior said with a laugh. "When you get a Honda S2000, that'll be a fair race." He tossed the keys back to Suki, who looked surprised.

"How'd you know my favorite car?" Suki asked.

"I'm a fan." Responded Junior with a wink and a boyish smile.

"Hey, man!" Tej called to Junior. "Stop flirtin' with my girl!"

The boy gave a small chuckle and brushed shoulders with Tej, "Don't worry. I got my eyes on another one." He said, as he saw Lori walk towards the backyard. Tej gave laugh as he looked at Junior.

"I legally can't say anything." Tej said, but then he put his arm around Junior. "But you got some good taste, boy. Unlike your uncle."

Junior shook his head in a laugh, and gave two quick pats on Tej's back, before walking up the driveway, next to Leo and Santos.

Everyone took their original seats, while Roman sat next to Suki and Tej, Brian and Mia, along with their son, sat on the end of the table. Lori sat on the other end, and there was a space next to her which was meant for Junior.

He took his seat and looking at his food. Grilled chicken, salad on the side, beans.

"Alright." Brian said. "Roman, you're the best at it. Grace our table."

Roman looked at Brian. "Brian. Do I like I wanna say the damn grace?" He responded.

Brian sighed and looked at Roman. "Not here, Roman-"

"Not here?!" Roman asked. "Han is dead! Our brother, is DEAD!"

Leo almost choked on his beer. "What?" Tej asked. "I'm sorry! I thought I just heard Han was dead?!"

Mia looked at Lori. "Hey, hun, could you take Junior inside?" She asked. Lori looked at Junior, who looked completely shocked.

"Han's dead?" Junior asked. Mia looked at JUnior.

"You knew Han?" Mia asked.

"Yeah.. I-" But Junior didn't want to talk. Lori got up with her plate, and then motioned for Junior to join her.

"Come on." She told him, opening the back door to the house. Junior was still for a few seconds, looking at Roman, who couldn't even look at the rest of the table.

"Alright." Junior said, then staring at Brian, before he walked in behind Lori.

* * *

They walked upstairs, and into a room that was at the end of the hall. The room was poorly light, since the blinds were closed. The only source of light was from a turned on small plasma TV, from a computer monitor, and a lamp.

Lori placed her plate on her night table, taking a shoebox from under bed. Out of the shoebox, she took out an already rolled blunt, and looked at Junior.

"You smoke?" She asked. Junior sighed and put his plate to the side, plopping down next to her on her bed, and taking the blunt after Lori had two puffs.

"So." Lori said. "How did you know the great Han?"

"I did my first job with him. It's a long story." Junior responded, inhaling and exhaling his first puff.

Lori looked around and shrugged. "Does it look like we're doing anything?" She asked. Junior realized she was right, and after a second puff, he gave the blunt back to the girl.

"Back in Spain, when I started getting into the racing scene, I think about two or three years ago.. I met this guy named Virgil Hu. I was getting my ass beat by a couple of dude's after I won their friend's cars. He got them off of me, apparently he was part of some Chinese gang in Gijon." Junior explained.

"Virgil Hu.." Lori said as if the name rung a bell. She finished her two puffs and gave it to Junior. "That's Han's cousin, right?"

"Yeah." Junior said, taking the blunt and blowing his first puff. "We became friends, he'd get guys off my back, as long as half of my winnings went to him. Then one time, an anonymous driver showed up at a race. I got second, since he used my own skill against me."

"Han." Lori realized, taking the blunt back from Junior.

"He talked to me after the race, with him was a really hot lady. Like fine as fuck." Junior said.

"Gisele." Laughed Lori.

"Yeah.. She somehow knew every detail about me. I have no idea how she did that."

"It's something she was good at."

"Yeah. Must've been." Junior said, taking the blunt from her and quickly smoking his two puffs, then giving it back. "She knew I had Brian's Skyline, and that I was Roman's nephew. So Han said he was pulling off a small job in Gijon, to help out his cousin financially without having to waste his own money."

Lori laughed.

"Then he told me he needed a precision driver, and since I was one of the best in Gijon, I did it. But I asked him what my cut was, and he told me, 'Nothing. You'll be doing this for a living soon enough.'"

Lori widened her eyes. "He told me that before too." She gave the blunt to Junior and looked at her ceiling. "So you did it? Just like that?"

"Hell the fuck no." Junior responded. "They managed to get me a decent cut for me. I was fourteen/fifteen, it would look weird if I had a normal cut. They gave me around five hundred dollars."

"Decent. Not nearly enough for the cars we drive though." Lori said. "So Han and Gisele were friends?"

"I owed them." Junior said. "Virgil died during the job, and they spent their rest of the time in Gijon protecting me, without asking for a dime."

"That could be because the job they did in Brazil gave them each 11 million. Put that together." Lori said.

"Yeah, but still. I had enough money to help in the repairs of my dad's BMW." Explained the boy, but then he turned to look at the girl. "Hey. I had a question.. Did Brian buy that Porsche for you?"

"No. He doesn't like me driving." Lori explained. "But Mia wanted me to do what I loved, so she left me the car you just raced, and I won a car."

"The Porsche?" Asked Junior.

"Hell no." She responded, laughing and taking a puff of the blunt. "I bought that after I won half a million in a race."

"Half a million?" Junior asked in disbelief.

"It was hosted by billionaire. Don't think it's that common." Explained Lori.

They remained silent, finished their food and finishing off the blunt, before Lori looked at Junior. Then she got up and grabbed her car keys from the table. "C'mon." She told him.

"What?" Asked Junior asked.

She began to undress, which made Junior widen his eyes. Every piece of clothing she took off made Junior's heart beat faster and faster. She took off her shirt first, leaving her bra. Then she unbuckled her belt, and took off her boots, also taking her pants off, leaving her in a bra and a thong. She proceeded to open her closet, which made her turn around to Junior, who was enjoying the view.

"Enjoy it while you can." She told him, picking out a pair of clothes from her closet. Junior tried to take his eyes off of her backside, but he couldn't. She put on a pair of short jean shorts, along with a white tank, and a black leather coat.

"Where are we going?" Junior asked.

"We..." She told him with a smile. "Are gonna get you a car."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the Fast and The Furious Series.**

Lori and Junior drove down the highway in her Porsche. Even as she drove, she continued to use her phone, and surprisingly, Junior was comfortable with that. Just like him, just like her brother, she seemed to be a natural born driver.

"So." Junior said. "I told you my story. How about you tell me yours? How did you get around life when Brian was an outlaw?"

"You mean when your uncle wore the ankle bracelet?" Lori asked.

"When he broke Teretto out of the bus."

"Oh." Lori said. "That's.."

"If you don't wanna talk-"

"No. No. It's fine." The girl said, looking up from her phone. "Uh.. I was living with our mom when Brian was an outlaw. She died a few months later, and I had to go to a foster home."

Junior nodded, he felt her pain, having lost a parent, but he never had gone to a foster home.

"After the Brazil job ended, he sent me a million dollars, and with that, I ran away at fifteen, bought me a nice Lexus, a fake ID, and until he came back, I just traveled the whole country, racing, and winning money." Explained Lori. "Then one day, I get pulled over by a giant car that looked like a tank. It's some guy named Hobbs, telling me my brother was pardoned. He took me to the house Dom and his last crew used to stay in, and that is where my brother lived."

The car was silent, as Lori used her precision driving to near miss a bunch of cars in the highway.

"I'm glad you could tell me that." Junior admitted.

"Yeah, I like having someone my age in the family." Also admitted Lori. "But say one word and I will run your nuts over."

"Don't worry about it." Responded Junior with a boyish smile.

Lori pulled into an exit and drove down the freeway, the sun was setting, and so was Junior's feeling of jetlag. He started to be a bit dizzy, and was spacey whenever the girl driving said something. He opened the window to get some air as he looked at Lori.

"Where are we going?" Asked Junior.

"There's a race downtown, a buddy says you can use his car to win another one." Lori said.

"Wait, I'm racing?" The jetlagged boy asked.

"Yeah." Lori told him dryly.

"What car?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Junior dropped to his knees in disappointment as he looked at Lori. "A punch buggy?" He asked, wondering if she was serious. "A _fucking_ punch buggy?!" They stood in a parking house, as on the lower floor, there was party going on, as they prepared for the for a party. He looked at the car he was supposed to drive, a yellow Volkswagen beetle.

"How the hell am I gonna drive a punch buggy in a race, Lori?!" Junior asked, outraged. "How am I supposed to win if I have to drive fucking Herbie."

"You're a driver aren't you?" Lori asked.

"Besides." Someone from behind Lori said, revealing themselves. "If what Lori says about you, you can win this race by an inch." He gave Lori a kiss, and then looked at Junior. Who was caught off guard by the kiss, but it was to be expected that a girl as good looking as her. But it left him confused at how she had undressed in front of the boy.

"I'm Toby Peterson." Said the boy.

"Junior Pearce." Both the boys shook hands.

"I'm the guy that can get things." Toby explained. There were four people behind him, one a tall black girl with curly hair, what Junior really noticed was her exotic look. "That's Pati, one of the best drivers around here, you'll race her later after your pink slip one on one."

"Hi." Pati said, "Nice to meet you." Junior nodded. Next to her was a black guy, short hair with a bandana tied over his head. "That's her brother, Sam, our mechanic." Sam gave a nod to Junior.

"Those two over there." Toby said. "Are Pete and Jackie, a driving duo. Both pretty good drivers." Pete was a short blond haired boy with a scar running down his face, the girl next to him a frizzy redheaded girl.

"So, Toby, right?" Junior said, getting a nod from Toby. "You couldn't do better than a punch buggy?"

"It was the cheapest car I could get for a guy I don't even know." Toby said, but then he pulled Junior closer and whispered something in his ear.

Junior nodded and grinned, looking at Toby. "Oh.." Junior said. "That changes everything."

* * *

The boy could hear the laughs as he pulled in to the starting line in the punch buggy, every time he got closer the laughs got bigger. Of course, how in hell were you supposed to win with a Punch Buggy. But considering what Toby just told him, he was gonna be able to pull off a win if he did his best driving, and his best skill.

He pulled up next to a white 2013 BMW M5. "Oh yeah." Junior said, his smile getting brighter, looking at the car. "BMW's my favorite."

"Too bad you're not even touching this." The driver in the BMW said, laughing. "Either you're retarded, or you're really sure of yourself."

Junior grinned as he looked at the car, and did his best to understand, and feel how he could make the car go the fastest. "Why can't I be both?" He responded to the BMW driver.

"You ready for the beating of a lifetime?" The BMW Driver said. Junior laughed and looked up in front towards the track.

"You know," Junior said. "It's not the car, it's the driver. But when I beat you, don't be disappointed."

A race to the top the park house, and back down. In front of them, Toby, walked in front of the two cars.

"Alright." He said, unfolding holding his sunglasses, he pointed to the left where Lori was looking at Jordan with a smile.

"Ready?" She asked.

Then Toby pointed at Pati, who also smiled brightly.

"Set?" She asked.

Toby then looked at both cars before putting his glasses on. "Go!"

The BMW pulled out speeding, as did the punch buggy, but it wasn't as fast. The BMW's full body was already ahead of the Punch Buggy. Junior closed his eyes for a second, and once he opened them, they showed determination and confidence. He changed the gear, and the car went a little bit faster.

But the other driver, had changed it at the same time, and it had sped way in front of the lesser car that Junior had, but he wasn't worried. He changed the gear again, and it went faster. He knew a BMW inside and out, and he knew how to beat it.

He waited until he got to the spiral elevator that brought him to each floor, and then he did it. He pushed the NOS button on the punch buggy and went bursting, as it Junior drifted switfly through the spiral with the punch buggy.

"He doesn't use the turbo first. How much NOS does he have in that car?" Lori asked Toby.

"About four gallons." Toby revealed.

"He won't even get to the the second one before the car tears explodes." Said Lori, in disappointment.

"That's the beauty of it." Toby said. "The explosion will give him one last boost."

"So basically he'll die." Lori said shocked. "You're gonna kill him."

"Nah." Toby said. "If he's as good as driver as you say he is, he'll know. He'll already be using the second one."

They heard the sound of revving engines, and saw the BMW first, a few meters from the finish line. He looked ready to win, until the punch buggy came down, and as soon as the car touched on the floor, the back of the punch buggy exploded.

"Oh my God!" Jackie exclaimed. The punch buggy flew across the air, and flew over the BMW, crossing the finish line first, but crashing against a wall.

Lori was the first one to run towards the car, that was torn up from the crash, and flaming from behind. As they went to run, they saw the window shield burst open. Out of the car, crawled Junior, with his blue hoodie hood on, and was helped by Lori and Toby. They quickly dragged him away from the car, as the green flames from the NOS ignited.

Junior started to cough and gasp for air, as Lori sat him up. "Junior!" Lori exclaimed. "Don't go to sleep!"

The boy mumbled. "What?" Toby asked, not being able to hair.

"I said..." Junior began in a weak voice. "Shut up. I'm not going to sleep. " He got up slowly, being helped by Lori and Toby. Then he looked at the BMW driver. "You." He grumbled.

"Give me my car."

* * *

Junior drove back to the starting line in his brand new BMW, which he felt really comfortable behind. "I like this car." As he heard people cheering for him. Mostly because he was back to race after he had used the explosion to win a race. He was still alright enough to race. Until he realized that in the last 48 hour's he'd been three races, and this was his fourth.

He pulled up to the starting line, having just left to fill the car with the gas, and Nitrous it needed. He stopped his car next to two cars. Lori's car was right next to him, and next to her, was Pati's car a black Chrysler 200.

"Are you ready to race against a real driver?" Lori asked, with a wink.

"Are _you_?" Junior asked.

They suddenly heard a bunch of cheering that was followed by the sound of a strong engine. Junior raised an eyebrow, wanting to wait until the driver pulled up next to him.

A few seconds later, a black 2011 Dodge Challenger pulled up right next to him, the engine intimidated Junior as the car sounded damn near perfect. The driver was a muscular man, bald, with a small grin on his face. He turned to look at Junior.

"Shit." Junior could hear Lori say.

"Louis Pearce, right?" He asked in his deep, also intimidating voice.

"It's Junior." The boy responded. "You must be Rambo."

The Challenger driver grinned. "I know your uncle. He's my family." Said the man.

"Dom." Lori said, moving so she could see the driver.

"Lori.. Your brother know you're racing this late?" He asked, joking.

"I don't need him to know." Lori said. "What're you doing here? Han's-"

"Let's not talk about that before the race." Dom told Lori. "We'll talk later." He then turned to Junior and looked him in the eyes.

"So you're the famous Dominic Toretto." Junior said. "I ate with your family earlier."

"Our family." Dom corrected.

"Our family." Junior nodded, obviously not being used to it, after only having been a day.

"So.. Are we gonna race or what?" Dom asked. Junior just smiled and revved the engine. It didn't sound near as good as Dom's challenger did, so he'd have to make some modifications later.

"Alright." Sam said, walking in front of the four cars. He pointed at one girl on the left.

"Ready?" She asked.

Then he pointed to another skimpy dressed girl on the right.

"Set?" She asked.

Sam then laughed and gave a grin looking at the car. "Then let's go."

The four cars went off speeding, leaving a giant cloud of smoke, and the roar of hundreds of people cheering. The cars burst off, Junior was able to get in front of Pati, and go down the spiral first, while Pati went behind. On the other spiral, Dom's Challenger was in front of Lori's Spyder. They drifted in circles, until they reached the city streets.

The race was a long race aroudn the city, and back to the third floor of the park house.

Dom was the first one to reach the city streets, while Junior came in a close second. As they drove down the city. Lori and Pati were side by side, looking as if they had their own rivalry going on.

Junior changed gears and pressed down on the gas completely. The car going toe to toe with Dom, Junior turned to look at Dom, who was smiling at Junior already. Dom hadn't changed his gear, yet he was stilll toe and toe with Junior.

"Let's see what you got now." Dom said with a smile, changing his gear, and speeding in front of Junior.

"Fuck." Junior mumbled, looking around, to find an idea.

Behind them Lori and Pati were head to head, right behind Junior. In a quick twist, Pati had gotten a bit in front of Lori, and then blocked her car out. But Lori was expecting it.

"Not today, girl." Lori said with a small smile, and with a juke, she was able to clear a passage for her to get back toe and toe against Pati, and with a swift move of a gear, she sped in front, leaving Pati last, and even surpassing Junior with a wink.

"Oh, you wanna play like that?" Junior laughed, turning to the left and stopping his car, while Pati and Lori sped off in front.

The three drivers in front looked confused as hell.

Dom began. "What-"

Lori followed. "The hell-"

And Pati finished. "Is he doing?"

Junior had his car stopped, pushing the gas but not letting go of the clutch, and then suddenly he let go, and the car boosted it's self at great speed. "MARIO KART, BITCHES!" Junior yelled, boosting past Lori and Pati.

"That fucker." Lori complained. But the boost didn't stop, it gave Junior a small lead against Dom.

"This kid has balls of steel." Dom said with a smile, as he looked in front to see the park house getting closer and closer to them. Junior looked back at Dom, and then pressed down on his NOS button speeding, giving him a good advantage, getting cclose to the park house and drifting up the the spiral.

Dom gave a smile, and mumbled, "Too early, buster." Then he boosted his car, making it looked like he had used NOS from where Junior was.

"Too late." Junior yelled, with his middle finger out as he went past the scond floor. But Dom was already on the spiral and going up at full speed, getting close to Junior. They both got on the third floor at the same time, and then Jordan knew that he still had a little bit of NOS left, he used the rest of to get closer to the finish line.

"Buster." Dom smiled, pressing his own NOS button, and speeding way in front of Junior and crossing the finish line first. Junior crossed a second later, and a bit later, Lori and Pati crossed the line, Lori's Spyder just a bit in front of Pati's Chrysler.

The cheering came back from the spectators, as Junior stepped out of the BMW and walked towards Dom.

"First race I've lost fairly since I was fourteen." Junior told Dom.

"I expected that. You have every trick up your sleeve." Dom explained. "Took some major balls to stop and boost in the middle of a race."

Junior nodded and then Dom put a hand on Junior's shoulder. "You're definitely part of this family with driving like that." Then he looked at Lori. "Get in your cars." He told both Junior and Lori.

"We're going home."

* * *

The three parked their cars in front of the house, that used to belong to Toretto and his crew, and now to Brian O'Conner, his girlfriend and his baby. It would be inhabited by Dom and Letty whenever they were in LA, since they lived up in the mountains where Dom could race to his hearts content.

They all exited their cars. "Everyone was drunk when Letty and I came, so we took their keys. Watch were you step, they might be sleeping all around the house." Dom explained.

"Watch out for Uncle Rome's big ass forehead." Junior said, that was proceeded by a laugh from Dom and Lori.

"Alright, Lori. I won't say shit, Junior can sleep in your room." He said, nudging Junior with his elbow a little. The body Dom had kind of intimidated Junior, Dom was a guy he would avoid fighting.

Lori just laughed and shook her head. "Whatever." And looked back at Dom. "Is Letty in there?"

"She might be asleep. But knowing Letty, she's not." Dom said. The three walked into the house, quietly. As they walked in, on the right in the living room, Suki and Tej lie down on the couch, together. Roman was close by, sleeping on the carpet with a blanket over him.

Rico and Santos slept in the den, their backs to each other. Dom put a finger on his lips, motioning for the younger kids behind him to be quiet. They walked slowly up the stairs, as they passed Mia and Brian knocked out on their beds, and Jack in the next room. They passed an open door, to see a latina igrl, with long black hair, facing a TV.

"Hey." The woman said, walking over to hug Dom, and give him a kiss.

"Letty!" Lori whisper-yelled, jumping up and down, hugginh her.

"My little Lori." Letty said, hugging her tightly.

Junior looked at Letty, swearing he had seen her before. "Hi." She told him.

"Hey." Junior responded, the two of the sharing the two kisses on the cheek as they greeted each other.

"This is Junior." Dom told Letty. "Roman's nephew."

"Ah." Letty said. "What car to you drive?"

"A 2013 BMW M5." Junior told Letty. "I got it today."

"Pink slip?" She asked. Junior nodded.

"He won it with a punch buggy." Dom told, putting an arm around Junior with a big grin.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Letty asked, trying not to laugh.

"It exploded." Junior said. Now Letty really held her laugh in. Dom looked at the three, and strectched his arms in a yawn.

"It's late. Let's go on to bed." Dom said. The other three wished each other good night and went into thier respective rooms.

* * *

Junior put a pillow on the ground, whie Lori, with a long T shirt, that went down to her upper thigh, lie on her bed. Junior took off his shirt, and was left in some shorts Dom had borrowed to him.

"Any plans tomorrow?" Lori asked.

Junior grabbed a blanket and shook his head. "I wasn't even planning all that happened today." He responded with a small laugh. He looked at the ground ready to sleep on it.

"You know.. You don't have to sleep on the floor." She said. Junior tried not to get his cheeks red.

"I'm... I'm good." Junior nodded, wishing that he hadn't said that, and had accepted Lori's offer because the floor carpet was itchy. But knew why he had rejected the offer. "So... You and Toby, huh?"

It was silent for a couple seconds. "You saw that.." Lori said.

"I wasn't gonna miss it." Junior laughed.

After another pause Lori sighed. "We're... We're not together. We've done things.. Not strings attached-"

"I don't need to know what ya'll did." Junior cut off.

"Alright. But we're not together. We never do PDA... Today was... Random." Lori said.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Junior told Lori. "We barely know each other."

Lori sighed. "Yeah.."

Junior sighed, and put his head on the pillow and put hte blanket over him. "Well..." He said. "I'm a better racer than you."

Lori laughed. "Yeah.. Whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

Junior woke up from his sleep. The light shined in his eyes from Lori's bedroom window. For a moment he had gotten the feeling you get when you wake up in an unknown place. He turned his body to face the bottom of Lori's bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. There he saw Lori, sitting on a chair, with the long shirt on, using her computer.

"Where am I?" Junior asked in his few seconds of blurriness. "Oh. Right." Thinking that just the day before he had been in Spain, and then spent the rest of the day racing.

"You're awake." Lori said with a smile. She turned up, Junior sneaking a peek from under her. It took Junior a moment to realize he smelled bacon cooking.

"Mia's making breakfast for the family." Lori said. Junior stood up, and looked for his hoodie, not wanting to walk around someone else's house shirtless. She put on some small shorts, and walked out of the bedroom.

"How'd you sleep?" Lori asked, as they walked down the steps together.

"Alright, I guess. There was something on the carpet, man." Junior complained.

"The bed was big enough for the both of us." Shrugged Lori.

"I should've listened." Junior laughed.

"You'll know better next time." She told him, with a wink, as they walked down the stairs, passing the living room, where Tej, Suki, and Roman conversed.

"Yo, Lori!" Roman called. Lori and Junior stopped for a moment, as Roman tried to hold in a laughed then he looked at Tej.

"So.." Tej said. "Did he slap that ass?"

"Or did he grab it?" Roman asked.

"Hold on to it?" Suki continued.

Junior really tried to hold in his laughter, as Lori gave a fake one.

"He better have done one of that." Brian said, coming out of the kitchen.

"And if he did?" Lori asked walked past Brian. "You can't do anything about it."

Junior raised an eyebrow, and lifted his arms as if to say, 'What up, bro?' The other three laughed, as the other two walked into the kitchen, where Mia and Letty cooked food, and Dom held onto Jack.

"Good morning." Mia told the two. "Sleep alright?"

Lori nodded, but then looked at Junior. He chuckled and nodded, "I slept alright."

"He could have slept better." She told them.

"I'd rather not get my ass kicked today." Junior said. But then he paused for a moment. "Where are Leo and Santos?"

"They left this morning. Had to go back to the Dominican." Mia told Junior, who raised an eyebrow.

"So they're not gonna help us find the asshole who killed Han?" Asked Junior, a bit annoyed. The house went silent, as Mia looked at the ground for a moment.

"Junior.." Said Mia said, her voice trailing off.

"Kid." Dom said in a hard voice. "Come with me to the garage."

He got up, handing Jack off to Brian, and following for Junior to follow him. He opened up the back door, and walked down the grass and towards the shed, that as Junior had seen earlier, was used as a garage.

"I'm gonna show you something." Dom said, proceeding to open the garage door, revealing a blue plastic blanket, over what seemed to be a car.

"What you're about to see is a monster." Dom said. He walked over towards the car, making Junior's heart pound, before Dom threw the plastic blanket off.

"Damn.." Junior said, walking closer to the car. A black 1970 Dodge Charger, making Junior's knees weak. The engine was a supercharger, and the tires were amazing.

"This..." The boy said. "Is a beauty... Why the hell do you keep it wrapped up?"

"Frankly.." Dom said. "This car scares the living shit out of me."

Junior raised an eyebrow, it was surprising that Dom was scared of anything, much less a car, being that some of the things that he loved.

"Why?" Junior asked, touching the car, hoping Dom didn't rip his arm off.

"My dad burned to death in this car." Dom told Junior. "I hear you have the same problem."

Junior knew what Dom was talking about. The car that Junior had in his garage in Spain, the one that his father had been killed in.

"BMW E30 M3." Junior said. "I have it in a garage, I worked on it everyday..." He said. "I beat Brian in that car."

Dom laughed that off. "Yeah. I heard about that." Dom said. Then he looked at the car before he gave a small sigh before he picked out the keys to the car out of the front door. Then he tossed it to Junior.

"What is this?" Junior asked.

"Hows 'bout we help each other out." Dom told Junior with a smile.

Junior was silent for a moment. "How are we gonna do that?" He asked.

"You take this for a spin. When you get your BMW, I'll drive that one." He told him. "We can see each others fear.. Weakness."

After a couple seconds, Junior nodded.

_ Livin' life in the fast lane._

Junior, wearing a pair of cargo shorts, a black shirt, and a blue hoodie on top sped down the open road. Next to him, was Lori, her hair flowing from the air coming out of the open windows. She wore a silk t-shirt, with a thick brown vest over it, and skin tight jeans.

"This car is amazing." Junior said, holding the steel wheel in his hand.

"I can't believe you got Dom to let you drive his Charger." Lori said in disbelief poking her hand out the window.

"Lets say he and I have a small deal." Explained Junior.

"So I take it you're a muscle car type of guy?" Lori asked, her voice getting loud because of the wind flowing in through the doors.

After a pause, Junior shrugged. "I like any type of car really. Except Skylines." He joked. Then he turned. "You?"

"I'm not a muscle type girl, import does good enough for me." She said. Junior gave a small before he changed the gear, and pulled the wheel back, making the car lift on its two back wheels, for a few seconds.

"Whoo!" Lori exclaimed in delight, looking at Junior.

"Nothing too impressive." Junior told Lori, as they looked at each other.

"What can you do that nobody else can do?" She asked him. He smiled and looked down the street, seeing an intersection about a quarter mile away. He looked at his gear, it was only in fourth. He turned to Lori and gave her a smirk.

Without taking his eyes off of Lori, he turned the gear to fifth, and started speeding down the street, looking straight into Lori's clear blue eyes. She gave a smile as Junior did that.

"The stare and drive?" Lori said, as Junior continued. "My brother and your Uncle have already done that."

"Can they do this?" Junior said, still not taking his eyes off of Lori. They neared the intersection and Junior gave hard drift, and speed down the right.

"Impressive." Nodded Lori. Junior smirked and turned to face the front, his eyes widening. A light blue/gray Mercedes heading straight towards the Dodge Charger.

Junior used his reflexes, he turned to the right, but it was too late, the Mercedes rammed straight into the Charger.

The two fell unconscious, until Junior opened his yes a little bit, and then heard someone talking. He could see, a man in a suit, bald with permanent scowl.

"Sorry about your car, Toretto."

Junior's body ached, his the blood rushed to his head, from the car being upside down. Junior prayed to God that he didn't start to see gas dripping from the car.

"Don't worry." The man said, bending down to look at Junior. "You're not gonna die. If I wanted you dead. You'd be dead."

The man looked at Lori on the side, who had blood dripping down her head. "I dunno about her though, mate."

"Piss..." Junior managed to say. "Off..."

The man began to laugh. "You got balls kid. And from what I saw, you've got alright driving skills. I hope you make it more of a challenge to kill you next time." He then took out a picture from his jacket, looking at it.

"You're not the one that I want." The man said. After a pause, he looked at the photo again. "Jackie's a cute baby isn't he? He must get his looks from his mother."

The man then put the picture back in his jacket, and left his Mercedes, that had been surprisingly not damaged as much.

_ Livin' in the fast lane_

Dom sat in the backyard, drinking a corona, looking at nothing in particular, just all the cars on the driveway, had a small story behind them. The Mustang that Roman had brought, was the exact same one that was destroyed Dom had saved Letty.

Tej's car was the one that he had entered the family. Brian's typical Skyline, and Mia's car that she had used to save Dom with, when he was going towards jail.

"I like cars as much as you do. Maybe even more." Said Brian, from behind Dom, putting and arm on him and taking a seat on the right of Dom. Brian came along with Roman and Tej. The boys of the crew, all of them, apart from Leo and Santos, and of course... Han.

"What did the message say, homie?" Roman asked, sitting on the left of Dom. Tej sat on top of the table.

Dom took out his phone, and after a few seconds, a message played.

"_Dominic Toretto, you don't know me-" _The sound was cut off by the sound of a sickening explosion. _"__You're about to."_

The four men were quiet for a minute. But Tej was the first to talk. "That explosion.. That was.."

"Han." Brian said.

"Whoever that fucker is," Roman said, popping his knuckles. "Is gonna pay... I'm hongry." He said angrily.

"His name is Ian Shaw." Dom told them.

"Hold up.. Shaw?" Tej asked.

"Like Owen Shaw?" Asked Brian. Dom nodded.

"An eye for an eye.. A brother for a brother." Said Dom.

"But he's not gonna stop there.. Is he?" Asked Brian.

"I don't think so." Dom grumbled.

Suddenly, Dom's phone began to vibrate.

"Message, from unknown." Dom read. He opened it to reveal a voice mail. It played.

"_Sorry about your car, Toretto." _The voice said.

Dom suddenly stood up, in shock. His eyes widening.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"Junior and Lori are in the Charger.." Dom said, gritting his teeth.

"What?!" Roman and Brian exclaimed together.

The four ran into the house, all of them looking for their keys.

"What're you guys doing?" Mia asked. "Stop running around my house."

"The Charger crashed. With Junior and Lori in it." Dom said, looking for the keys to his Challenger.

"YOU LET THEM DRIVE THAT CURSE OF A CAR?!" She asked.

"How'd it crash?!" Letty asked.

"Same way Han's did." Dom said, finding his keys. Roman, Brian, Tej, Suki, Letty, and Dom all jumped out of the house. Letty and Dom got into the Challenger, Tej and Suki into theirs, Roman in his 1969 Mustang, and Brian into his 2014 Skyline GT-R.

_ Livin' Life in the fast lane_

Junior's pain extended throughout his whole body. His body was burning, followed by going numb. His vision was starting to fade, as he tried to remove his seat belt, fidgeting with the buckle.

Was this the pain you felt before you died? Did he die how he always imagine, behind the wheel of a car. Ironic how he had moved thousands of miles away, to get away from that life, but now he was fighting for it after a crash.

"Lori..." Junior called. His voice sounding distant. He finally got the buckle open, as his head fell on the car roof. He took a few seconds to recover, opening the car. Junior crawled out of the door, feeling a sharp pain on his arm. He winced in pain, his arm was fractured, if not broken.

But he couldn't leave Lori in the car by herself. He used the arm that wasn't broken, and stood up. His legs were shaky, but fine. He did his best to walk towards where Lori was, and he opened her door. He fidgeted with the buckle until he was able to get Lori out.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of cars screeching to a halt.

_Oh God no.._ He thought. _Not more to try and finish the job._

"Junior!" He heard. Thank God.. It was Roman. Roman ran first, Brian close behind him. Those two came to saw him.

But then Dom, Letty, Tej, and Suki followed suit.

"What're you guys doing here?" Junior said. Who was with Mia and Jack?

"Get outta here." Junior managed to say, blood coming out of his mouth. He held Lori close, until Brian took her.

"What're you talking about, kid?" Dom asked.

"I'm a distraction." His voice croaking. "He wants Mia and Jack." He said, trying to get up slowly. Brian's eyes widened, as did Dom's.

Brian got Lori into his Skyline, and Rome helped Junior into his car Mustang. Dom and Letty had already speed, off and Tej and Suki were close behind.

"Hurry." Junior was able to call out.

_ Livin' Life in the Fast Lane._

The cars all stopped in front of the house. The Mercedes wasn't there. The crew all walked into the house.

"Mia!" They all began to yell looking around the house. Except Junior and Lori, who were in their respective families cars.

Inside the house they found Mia and Jack sitting in the kitchen calmly. It seemed that Mia had been playing with Jack.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, getting close to her.

"Yeah?" Mia asked confused. "What happened?"

"He bluffed." Dom sighed of relief. "He bluffed." Roman threw himself against the wall sliding down it, to relax.

"Oh thank you, Jesus!" He exclaimed. But then realized what happened. "We gotta get Lori and Junior to the hospital."

Brian and Roman ran out of the house and into their rides.

As they drove, Junior was able to say something. "Rome.." He mumbled. But Roman couldn't hear him. "Rome." He said a bit louder.

"Yeah?" Roman asked.

Junior took a deep breathe before he talked. "Imma kill that motherfucker."

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright guys. I wanna say thanks for all the follows and support I'm getting. Please review, so I can make the story better, give me some ideas you wanna see all that shit. Thanks to those who made it this far and took a chance on my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks or so since the accident. Junior had fractured an arm, but it hadn't been serious. He had taken off the band a day earlier. Lori had gone off thankfully without any major harm, just having been knocked unconscious by the hit.

He sat on the steps of the garage, looking at the 1969 Mustang, the Mitsubishi Spyder, and the Koenigsegg CCXR. Junior's BMW had been parked right next to those cars. With Junior was his phone, ever since the accident, he and Lori hadn't been seeing a lot of each other, having spent time with their actual families.

He had been texting with Lori, along with the usual text from the guys he had met at the race. As he looked at the cars, he heard the Garage door open. After a few seconds, Roman put a hand on Junior's shoulder and looked at him.

"Dom said it's time." He told him. Junior sighed, and nodded.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Roman asked Junior. "I think I know you can't stay away from cars. But this shit is dangerous."

"I have to do this." Junior told his uncle. Roman then took a seat next to Junior and looked at the Spyder.

"How'd you get that car?" Asked Junior.

"I got it when I pulled that job with Brian back in Miami." Explained Roman. "The cops impounded it, I stole it back."

Junior laughed, as he looked at the car. "How much money are you bringing?" Junior asked.

"Two mil." Roman responded. They sat together.

"That's how my dad died." Junior told Roman.

"What?" Roman asked.

"A crash exactly like that... He died exactly like that. I was in the back and I got out of the car. It tried to help him, but he told me to stay away. The car exploded." Explained Junior.

Roman knew the circumstances in which his brother had died, but didn't know that Junior had been there, neither that he had spent his last moments burning to death.

"I.. I don't wanna see that again." Junior said, sounding like a child.

"You are gonna see it again." Roman told him. "But _he's_ gonna be in the car."

Roman proceeded to give Junior the keys to his BMW, and then he took the keys to his Koenigsegg. Junior grabbed a duffel bag that was right next to him, and threw it inside the car.

Then the both entered their respective cars.

"Yo, nephew." Roman said, looking at Junior.

"Yeah?"

"I bet you this car, that I can beat you to the house." His uncle said with a smile.

"I wanna add a CCXR to my collection." Junior said with a bright smile, turning his key. Roman laughed and did the same.

Letty lie down on the couch, in the house, as she dreamt.

_Letty drove down the freeway in a 1969 Plymouth Road Runner, next to her a slim Asian man. She drove full speed. She turned to the man, whose name was Jah. As they drove down full speed, Jah had loaded two hand guns as Letty watched, while also paying attention to the road._

"_What's the name of this guy again?" Letty asked, in a bitter voice._

"_Louis Pearce The First." Jah said, cocking back on gun._

"_And what does Owen want with this guy?" She asked again._

"_He wants him dead." _

The dream faded a bit, until it changed scenery.

_Letty's Plymouth drove straight into BMW E30 M3, sending it tossing and turning. Her heart grew in pain, seeing it hit against a lamp post. She and Jah exited her car, as they walked towards the crashed car. Jah pointed both his guns at the front of the car._

_Coming crawling out of the car, she should see a young boy, no older than twelve. His eyes hazel colored, and curly hair. _

_Then, the image cut to the BMW exploding. Whilst a Letty with a worried expression on her face, with a smiling Jah next to her, drove away._

Letty woke up, her eyes wide. She stood up from the couch, as Dom walked out walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands.

"Bad dream?" He asks, giving her the glass.

"Yeah.." Letty says. Had it been just a dream, thought?

In the backyard, Lori and Brian sat on the beach. Each drinking a corona while they stared at the sun going down.

"You remember when Roman, Junior, you and I went for that drive in the mountains one day?" Brian asked, taking a swig of his bear with a smile.

"Like it was yesterday." Lori said with a bright smile on his face. "The first day I technically drove."

"The first day I technically had a panic attack." Brian responded, making Lori have a small laugh.

"It wasn't that bad."

Brian's eyes widened. "Lori!" He exclaimed. "You almost died. You and Kel were playing in my car, while Roman and I threw rocks."

"I was able to move the break, and then we went rolling down the mountain." Said Lori.

"Thank God you guys actually knew how to steer. You maid it to the bottom of the mountain, where Roman and I could stop you." Brian said.

"I had skills even then." Lori grinned. Brian shook his head, with a bright grin, taking a swig of his beer. Lori did the same with hers, even though she didn't like beer.

"So. What're you guys gonna do with Jack?" The female asked.

"Cara," Brian said. "An old member of the crew offered to take care of him, she came by while you were gone."

"Oh." Lori said, nodding, chugging her beer down, hoping it would finish quickly.

"So..." Brian said. "You like Junior?"

"I thought you would never notice." Lori said with a smile. "I mean I didn't let him sleep in my room, let him flirt with me, or let him see me in a thong for nothing."

"Yeah I guess- Wait what?" Brian asked, his eyes widening. "You let him see you in a thong? You own a thong?"

"Yeah. Mia bought some for me." She told him.

Brian looked as if he were ready to have another heart attack.

"He was my first kiss." Lori told Brian. "If it counts."

"I expected that, honestly." Brian said. "You had a pretty big crush on him when you were little. I thought now the tables would be turned.. But I guess not."  
"After that thing with us rolling down the hills and we were cooking burgers in the mountain, I took him behind the tree and I kissed him." Lori said. "He looked at me and said. 'Is this sex?'"

Brian burst out laughing and looked at Lori. "What did you say?"

"I told him 'No.'. Then he said 'I liked it anyway.'" The two shared a laugh and looked at each other.

"So. What's everyone's role?" Brian asked. "No Han, no Giselle. No chameleon and no weapon specialist."

"You're a chameleon." Brian said. As Lori was ready to protest, he cut her off. "You went years blending in across the United States, without once being caught. Hobbs doesn't count. He's like the God of finding people."

"True." Lori didn't try to deny it. "But I don't think Junior is a weapon specialist."

"Naw.. We talked about it. He's with me and Dom as the driver." Brian said.

"Is Roman okay with it?" Lori asked.

"Hell no." Said Brian almost immediately. "I'm not alright with you either. But you both are almost full adults.. So what can we do?"

"Finally you understand." Lori said with a smile.

"Even though both of ya'll just turned seventeen." Brian said. "We gotta live with it."

In the few seconds of silence they had, they heard two cars pull up. Lori was the first one to stand up, followed by Brian. It was Junior and Roman, both their cars parked.

"You owe me a ten second car." Junior said with a bright smile.

"I owe you deez nuts, nigga." Roman said with a scowl.

Roman and Brian, exchanged a hug, and as Roman went to hug Lori, Brian walked towards Junior.

"You alright?" Brian asked.

"Yeah." Junior said, low expression on his face.

"Alright, man."

Roman and Brian walked in while Lori and Junior were left alone. Lori gave a small jog to him, hugging him.

"I heard you saved me." Lori said with a bright smile, still not letting him go.

"I had to." Junior responded, with a smirk. As they looked at each other, a hard engine revved, a bit far away.

As the sound came closer, they saw Dominic's Charger, coming close, followed by a heavily armored Knight XV.

"Holy shit..." Junior stared in awe looking at the giant car that made Dominic's Charger look like an ant.

"Armor car?" Lori asked, as if she already knew the answer. "It can only be one man."

The cars parked, and Dom exited his car first. Out of the Knight XV, came a large muscular built man, with a bald head and brown skin.

"Lieutenant Luke Hobbs." Lori said with a smile.

Hobbs walked alongside Dom, as he spotted Lori.

"O'Connor female version, good to see you again." Hobbs said to the female. Junior knew that never wanted to fight Dom, and he didn't realize that someone could actually be bigger than Dom.

"And you," Hobbs said, looking at Junior. "Must be Louis Pearce II." He then took out a small tablet out of his back pocket.

"Various speeding tickets, misdemeanors, underage drinking, and car thefts."

Junior's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" He asked.

"Part of my job is to keep tabs on underage people with crime records, so we can stop them before they become... Actual criminals." Hobbs said.

"What're you doin' here, baby oil?" Roman said, walking out of the house with Mia, Brian, and Tej.

"Forehead!" Hobbs said with a big smile. "I'm here to help you out with your weapon problem."

Out of the Knight XV, came out a curly haired girl, in a tight black sweater, and jeans. She had brown skin, and light brown curly and frizzy hair.

"Meet Angela Okanawe, Former Mi6 agent, and weapon specialist." Hobbs said. She looked at them and looked back at Hobbs.

"_This_ is the crew you were talking about?" She asked, not impressed. It was only Junior, and maybe Roman that was offended by what she said.

"Well then, boys." Hobbs said with a grin. "Are we leaving?"

Dom and Letty entered the Charger. Tej, Roman, Brian, and Mia entered Roman's Koenigsegg, while Lori and Junior took the girls Spyder.

"Why do we have to take your car?" Junior asked.

"Because I said so." She said with a bright grin  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

All the lined up together, alongside Hobbs' car. He looked to the others with a sigh.

"Shaw has his own crew, he's protected by fucked up laws too." Hobbs told them. "You know if we do this, you will become criminals again."

After a long pause, Roman was the first to talk.

"We still millionaires, homie. We did it before, we can do it again." Roman said with a bright smile. The others laughed as Dom looked at Hobbs.

"You heard the man." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you read this I wanna give a warning, there is some Mature content at the end of this chapter, I didn't** **get too graphic because of the T rating, but I might get very mature in later chapters. **

_Tokyo, Japan_

The crew all walked into a giant white room, with two pillars on each side. The walls were made of concrete, and a big chill went through the room. It was a big as each of the crews base of operations. It was in a warehouse in the Greater Tokyo Area. There were monitors set up, on tables on the right side of the room. Tej's hands began to rub together, as if he had just seen a group of attractive females, or a bunch of money.

"Wow." He said with a bright grin.

On the right there was a basketball hoop set up, with a ball to the side. A few meters away from it, were spare tires, and what looked like their own car garage. "Oh.." Dom said, with a wink at Letty. "I can work with this." He said. Looking at all the parts, and engines, and tools.

Scattered around the ware house, were some couches, scattered around. A small kitchen to the side.

"The best I could offer you." Hobbs said with a shrug. "Okanawe, make yourself right at home."

She walked past everyone and walked to a metal table, where weapons were spread out.

"Alright." Hobbs said. "Let me explain something."

Everyone gathered around and looked at Hobbs. "Ian Shaw's group consists of-" Then he pointed at at the monitors, each one showing the group.

First was an African man, athletically built. He had a small afro, and a goatee. "This Jai Peterson. Former MMA fighter, and Free Runner." He said.

The next was a scrawny blonde boy. "Shawn Luther. An expert mechanic, and tactician."

He pointed an attractive red haired female, that looked like a model.

"Pretty redhead right there, Laura Martins, Portuguese ex model, driver, and assassin."

A giant guy, who looked like a brute.

"Giant dude, looking like me, Hans Schwarz.. He's the evil twin of the guy that Dom headbutted on the plane."

An asian man with died red hear.

"Heiji Yukizima. Big underground driver under here. Able to drive any car on this Earth perfectly."

Then he pointed at an African woman, with fingerless biker gloves.

"Shaundi Lincoln, an expert driver from Miami and martial artist."

Then Hobbs sighed. He pointed at the other screen

"Peter Smith, my ex-partner, and a highly dangerous man. He is mine." Hobbs warned, and pointed at the second to last screen.

"Takashi Kamata, a teenager, skilled fighter, racer, and fighter. Former Drift King of Tokyo."

"Of course." Hobbs said. "Last but not least... Ian Shaw." He told them. "Highly dangerous, skilled driver, and murderer of Han Lue."

They all were silent.

"What do they actually want to do?" Junior asked.

"The same thing you wanna do to them. Each of them for a different reason." Hobbs said. "The man whom they work for has a hit on all of your heads."

"Who do they work for?" Dom asked.

"Carter Verone."

Brian and Roman stared at each other for moment. "What?" They both asked at the same time.

"You know this guy?" Dom asked.

"That's the guy they were taking down in Miami." Tej explained. "They put him behind bars.

"Fuck, man!" Roman complained.

"They have one more member than us then. Ten versus nine." Angela said, walking towards them.

"I suggest you recruit." Hobbs said with a shrug. "I'm on Verone, but they have one more driver than you."

"Any suggestions?" Brian asked.

The screen with Ian Shaw changed, to the face of a boy with short black hair, and a crooked smile. "Sean Boswell. Current DK, took the title from Takashi, and ran him out of Tokyo." He said.

"No thanks. We don't need to put another kid in danger." Mia said.

"He ran with Han." Hobbs said.

The group quickly exchanged a look. "He'll be at a drift race tonight." The Lieutenant explained.

"I got that." Dom said. "But we need cars." Then he pointed at a group of cars all covered in with the plastic blankets.

"Alright." Hobbs said with a smile. "You kids have been good, you can open your presents on Christmas Eve."

Hobbs walked towards the first car. "Pearce!" He said pointing at Roman. He pulled out the blanket revealing a black 1970 Dodge Challenger. "For you."

"Female O'Conner." Pointing at Lori. "Koenigsegg Agera R." Lori ran clapping, taking the keys from Hobbs.

"Letty." Hobbs said.

"Yes?" She said with a smile.

"1980 Plymouth Roadrunner, a classic." Tossing the keys.

"Okanawe." Hobbs said with authority. "Ferrari 458, like requested."

She gave a bright smile, and took the keys.

"Good. I'm a gentleman, that was just ladies first." Hobbs said.

"Hey!" Roman complained. Leaving the others laughing.

He pulled off, the blanket off of a blue 2014 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. "Oh that's mine." Brian said with a bright smile, and grabbed the keys.

Then he turned to Dom. "1970 Plymouth Satellite." Hobbs said, Dom smiled brightly, grabbing the key.

Last, he turned to Junior. "You might like this car." The cop said. Pulling of the blanket. "A BMW E30 M3."

Junior stood still, as Dom and Roman looked at him.

"Hey, my man." Roman said. "That car looks exactly like the one my brother died in."

Letty's eyes widened looking at it, seeing a flash of her dream again.

"That's because it is. And in his will, he gave it to Junior." Hobbs said. "But he never decided to fix it up. So we did, we modified it, and filled it with enough NOS."

Roman threw the key down. "That's fucked up, cuz!" He said angrily "That's my brothers car, man. Some motherfucker crashed into him. He gave my nephew a scar, and took my brother!"

Brian and Tej held Roman back, who was ready to attack Hobbs. They did it for Roman's protection.

Hobbs turned to look at Letty, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Calm down." Hobbs said, then turned to Junior to hand him the key. Junior was shocked.

"I... I can't drive this." Junior said. "I can't."

Hobbs sighed, then turned to Dom.

"I'll win him a car." Dom said, getting in his car, alongside Brian. "You all get some rest tonight. We start work tomorrow."

…...

Junior shot the basketball, missing most of the time, looking at the BMW the whole time. The car gave him chills, just knowing his father blew up in that car, that his last moments of life were spent in pain in that car.

Roman and Mia were in a conversation, about God knows what. Tej was spending time speaking to Okanawe, and Lori and Letty also were in their own conversation.

He stopped once there was a sound of engines coming back into the warehouse. Junior shot his last shot, making a bucket. He turned around to see Dom driving in with his Plymouth, behind him was Brian, driving an orange 1970 Ford Torino, with a black hood and a V8 Supercharger sticking out of the engine. Behind the was a 1967 Ford Mustang, black with white stripes.

"Fuck... Yes." Junior said, as they tossed him the key to the Ford Torino. Then he turned to look at the Ford Mustang.

"Who's this buster?" Junior asked, seeing the boy exit the Mustang, with a bright smile on his face.

"I could be askin' you the same thing." The boy said, with a southern accent and a bright smile. He walked over to Junior and gave him a firm handshake.

"Sean Boswell." He introduced himself.

"Louis Pearce the second." Junior also did. "But go ahead and call me Junior."

Lori looked at Sean's Mustang and gave an approving nod. "That's a nice car you have there, big boy." She told him.

"I'm glad you like it." Responded Sean.

"Any other races tonight?" Junior asked.

"We have a five thousand dollar race in US Dollars. Everybody's afraid to take on the DK." Sean. "You got money?"

Junior turned to look at Roman. In turn, Roman threw a roll of dollars at him, and Junior put it in his pocket.

"I'm in." Junior said.

"You know what?" Letty said, taking her key. "Imma join you guys."

"Make that three, cuz." Roman said, taking the key to his Dodge Challenger.

"Alright then, lets go." Sean said, liking his lips and getting in the car.

"I'm right seating, Junior." Lori said with a bright smile.

There was a pause.

"Are- Are you sure?" Brian asked.

"It was one accident, Bri." She told him, getting inside the Torino.

...

The four pulled up to a street, that had citizens of Tokyo partying on the side. The pulled up to another car, a green 2013 Honda Acord.

Sean's Mustang pulled up next to him, right after, Junior's Torino, next Roman's Challenger, and last Letty's Plymouth. They all rolled down their windows.

"You know, boys." Sean said with a bright smile. "I lost once tonight, I lose again and I can say bye to being DK."

"Well, start saying see you later, baby." Roman said, revving his engine.

"Don't get too cocky on me, Roman." Letty said with a grin and a wink.

"There's no other way, Roman Pearce does it." He said with a bright grin.

After a bit of silence, Sean turned to look at the other driver. Recognizing him as Schinchi, a boy from his school. They both gave a wave to each other, the American boy turned to Junior.

"You're awful silent." He told him.

"I do my talking with my car." Junior said, taking a sip from a coca cola can he had in the car, before taking a look at Lori. "You ready for this?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She told him.

A man with a suit walked in front of them, and looked at each of them. Then pointed to a female at a right.

"Ready?" She asked.

He pointed to the left.

"Set-o?" She asked.

The man then dropped his cigarette, and nodded.

"Go."

The five cars took off sped off quickly as they drove down the street. It was a race and back. An O race. The race started with Roman in first, Sean in second with Letty in a draw, Junior fourth and Schinchi in last.

"Oh yeah, baby. Rome-Dawg owns these streets." He yelled. Changing to second gear, already.

"Oooh." Letty said with a smile. "Too soon, papi!" She said, changing her gear a good seven seconds after Roman did, taking the lead on him.

"Oh shit." Roman said.

Behind them, Sean and Junior were neck and neck, each staring at each other as they drove. Even changing gears at the same exact time.

"It's like looking at your white twin." Lori said with a laugh.

"Lori." Junior said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He told her.

The race continued, as Roman and Letty battled at the top, while Junior and Sean went toe to toe, going as fast as they could go in their gear. They quickly parted from being so close, and surpassed Roman and Letty.

"Man, fuck these kids!" Roman exclaimed, as they each gave their drift to get on the other side. They sped in front of the two.

While Junior had passed her, Letty had looked directly into his eyes, and that had reminded her of something. She had slowed down out of distraction while Roman and Schinchi sped right in fron of her. She regained her thoughts and was able to surpass the Honad kid, leaving just Roman and his Mustang.

Junior did it, he was able to pass Sean, after he changed the gear at the right time and gave himself a boost.

As he was turning the street to get to the finish line, his heart nearly stopped.

Because right there in front of him, he saw the Mercedes the same on that had crashed him, heading straight towards him. "Oh my God." Lori was able to say.

This time Junior was ready, and he missed the Mercedes car, dodging it. He was ready to turn around, but he saw his mirror that it wasn't Shaw.

In his moment of weakness, he allowed Sean to surpass him and almost win the race. But Junior knew better, he quickly hit his NOS button and made the spray boost his car like crazy, making him finish the race neck and neck with Sean, resulting in a draw of first place, Roman came in second, Letty third, and last the Honda guy.

After a few seconds, each of them got out of the car.

"I got you." Roman said, teasing Letty who just sighed.

Sean and Junior looked at each other, as if they had just become best friends. "A draw is better than a loss."

The two gave a small laugh and shook each others hands.

…...

Dom had been sitting in the office, looking at the BMW. Most of them had gone to the their rooms in that were right beside the Warehouse.

But Dom hadn't, he'd been up late. Reminiscing about about Han and Giselle, about the new members of the family, and how much Junior reminded him of himself when he was younger. Around the time when he had first met Brian.

"That car terrorizes him." Dom heard from behind him. It was Roman. Dom had never had anything against Roman, except of his big mouth sometimes, but he'd always come through for the crew, and Dom would be just as devastated if they'd lost him, just like they did Han.

"Of course." Dom responded. "He lost his dad to that car, and almost lost his own life."

"Is that why you let him drive your car?" Roman asked.

"Mighta had something to do with it." He said, drinking his corona. After a long pause, Dom turned to Roman.

"Roman," He said. "Why were you trying to keep him away from driving?"

The other man sighed, looking at the car once again. "Up until now, driving has been giving him nothing but trouble." Explained Roman. "He has gotten in trouble with gangs, he's been in juvie, been beaten up after races."

"Nothing that hasn't happened to us." Dom said.

"But he's not even eighteen yet. I was in Juvie for three years. I went to jail after. His dad had no one to look out for him, and got in trouble." Said Roman. "Things got hot here, and he had to move to Spain to get away.

"I don't know what happened, but he got recognition, and was one of the first to be called up to take out Shaw. He was killed before he could even say yes."

Dom's eyes widened, looking at Roman. "And you never told us?" He asked.

"Personal ain't good business, homie." Roman told Dom, reminding him of what Roman had said the first time they met. "I did the job for you, along with my own personal vendetta."

"My respect for you went up a whole lot higher." Dom said. But then he stopped. "You try talking to Letty about who mighta killed your brother?"

"Doesn't matter." Roman explained. "They're all either dead, or rotting towards it in Jail. She left that life behind, so I'm not gonna force her to remember it."

Dom nodded. "You're a good man, Roman. Even I wouldn't be able to do that." He told him.

"I remember when I found out Brian had been working Letty, I beat the shit out of him. I mighta killed him if it hadn't been forh is fast talking."

"You beat his ass too?" Roman asked. "I remember when I first saw him. I punched the shit outta O'Connor boy. I as looking like Ali or some shit."

Dom took another swig of his beer and looked once more at the BMW, Roman started getting back to topic too.

"I just don't want him to end up like me.. Or his dad." He explained. "That kid is the only blood relative I have left. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Roman yawned and then Dom looked at him. "You should get some rest, Roman. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Roman gave a small sigh and started walking out the room, until he stopped. "Hey, Dom."

Dom turned to face his friend, who in turn smiled

"I kicked yo girls ass today."

…...

Junior had been driving around for the last few hours. It was now around two in the morning. He couldn't fall asleep. Over the last few weeks he had changed to three different time zones. He walked down through the side. As he walked up the stairs, he could see one of the doors open. It was in one of the rooms, that Letty had been in, watching TV with her door wide open.

"Letty?" Junior asked. "You're not asleep yet.." He didn't know why he was surprised, Letty was a fireball and easily one of the strongest in the group.

"Oh." She said. Looking at Junior. "You're still up?"

"Yeah. Went for a ride." He told her. "What about you?"

"I.. Couldn't sleep." She said, remembering her dream. She looked at him straight in the eyes. Those eyes were really familiar. The dream came back to her, and remembering the kid with those same exact eyes, and the same car that had come out of the BMW. She knew what she had done, she couldn't let Junior find out.

"Is that a PS4?" Junior said looking at the TV.

She looked at the game console, that she had gotten on the way back. "Yeah."  
"What games?" He asked.

Letty stopped for a second, a tiny bit surprised. "Eh.. NBA, Need For Speed, FIFA-"

"No need to speak anymore." He told her. Grabbing a controller and giving Letty the other.

Letty laughed and took the controller with a sly smile. "You're gonna get your ass kicked, kid. Nobody is better than me at FIFA."

"Sure." Junior said sarcastically, and then took the controller. "I got Barcelona."

"I got Real Madrid." He told the female.

"Now I'm really gonna kick your ass." Letty told him with a smile.

…...

They been playing for an hour. She had won a few times, but Junior ultimately won them most. Junior saw that Letty had fallen asleep. He paused the game, and turned the TV off before he looked around the room for a blanket.

"It's cool." He heard from behind him. It was Dom, with his arms folded looking at Junior.

"Dom.." He said. "I was just playin'-"

"Calm down." Dom laughed. "I know you do anything. Letty doesn't do pedophilia."

"Nigga, I'm taller than you..." Junior said.

Dom laughed. "But you're still just a buster."

Junior gave a small laugh and dapped Dom before exiting the room.

He continued up the stairs, a bit tired now. He walked up till he saw his own room, and as was ready to open.

"Damn. I didn't think you were the partying type." He heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see Lori. She looked even more beautiful, with sweatpants and a pink loose shirt.

"I wasn't partying." Junior said, trying to ope the door, but he couldn't get it open. "What the hell?" He asked, ready to kick the door down.

"Before you do that." Lori stopped him. "People are sleeping, before you wake everyone up, just come in here." She told him

If Junior had a pale shade, he'd be blushing. He walked towards the room, Lori leaving her door open. He bed was already open, indicating she had been laying in bed until she heard Junior. The tv was on.

Junior looked to see where he could sleep. He didn't mind taking the floor again, really. He opened his mouth to say, "Alright. I need a blanket for the floor-" But as he turned around to tell Lori, she cut him off by pulling him into a deep long kiss.

The boy's heart gave one hard beat, until Lori closed the door. She kept kissing Junior, slowly lifting his hoodie, along with his shirt. Meanwhile, Junior's hand lowered towards her ass, grabbing it firmly.

Lori's mouth parted for a second before she gave a flirtatious smile. "I guess we can give Tej an answer now." Then she kissed him again. Junior lifted her shirt, as he threw himself against the bed, Lori in his arms.

He unhooked her bra, pushing her back a little to see her chest. He then put her against the bed, and then put her sweatpants down, leaving her in just her thong. He took that off, leaving her completely naked.

"Close your eyes." Junior told her, sliding down as he put her mouth on her sex. She began to moan softly. This went on for minutes, until Junior got up.

"This isn't your first rodeo, is it?" Lori asked, getting up, and pushing Junior into the bed. Taking off his jeans, slowly, teasing him. She took off his jeans, and his boxers, before jumping on top of him.

This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early in the morning. The group began to all take their places. Tej at the computer, meanwhile the new girl Angela was working with the weapons she had bee given. As soon as they entered the room, she had tossed Lori and Junior a hand gun. Junior put his in between his jeans and his boxersn covering it with his hoodie, Lori hid it in her boot.

"Hey, new girl." Roman said, getting close to her. "Lets say you and me chill tonight. A bottle of champagne, some candles, my room.." Before Roman could go any further, the girl pointed her gun at him, he quickly moved out the way as she shot.

"Did..." Roman said looking at his friends, seeing that nobody had reacted. "She just shot me, man!"

"She missed." Brian said.

"What a shame." Tej continued.

"Man fuck ya'll." Roman said giving them all the middle finger.

As they all continued their ways, Hobbs walked into the room.

"Oh shit.." Junior said. "It's Samoan Thor."

Hobbs passed by, Junior stopping quickly and whispering. "This warehouse used to be a military base, there are cameras in the halls." He said then glancing at both Lori and Junior. The girl quickly blushed while Junior decided it was best for him to shut up.

"Where's Boswell?" Hobbs asked.

"Haven't called him yet." Dom responded.

"Send a bird, a telegraph, do whatever else, just get him here in the next five minutes." Hobbs said firmly.

"I already did." Tej sighed, getting up. "What do we need to do?"

Hobbs paused for a moment and looked at the crew. "Alright," Hobbs said. "After Verone got out, he violated parole, and skipped to Tokyo. He basically does the same as ever, but apart from drugs, he's supplies weapons." He cleared his throat and continued. "Shaw works for him, and more work he puts in, Verone is able to afford better weapons. With the weapon they want can gave them access to every bank account in this city. If he's able to do that, he can skip and we wont ever be able to catch him."

"We're not worried about Verone, we came here for Shaw." Dom said.

"That's the Goddamn beauty of it, Toretto. Verone is looking for two more drivers to get jobs done quicker, those two drivers are Takashi and Heiji. Basically if you take down Verone, you find Shaw."

"Alright, me and Brian got Verone." Dom said.

"Hell no." Brian and Roman said at the same time. "Did you forget? Roman and I put that fucker behind bars."

Dom sighed forgetting

"Besides," Hobbs said. "You're the leader, I got another job for you." Then he got closer to Dom. "This one consists in attacking straight on. Shaw is making a drug run, and you're gonna chase him down with me, Brian, and Roman."

Dom nodded. "Letty and Junior, you guys take care of Verone." He commanded. They nodded and turned around to head into their cars, before Dom grabbed Letty's arm.

"Be careful." He told her. "I just got you, I can't lose you again."

Letty looked at him. "You're not gonna." He told him.

Then she walked towards Junior, "Keep up." She told him. Junior laughed.

"What, like in FIFA?" He asked.

"Shut up about that." She responded. They both entered their cars and cleared the room. Hobbs then looked at Brian, Dom, and Roman and motioned for them to follow him, as they left Sean walked in through the door.

"Good, Boswell, come on with us." Hobbs said, putting an arm around the boy, and they walked out.

The three remaining, Mia, Lori, and Angela stared at each other. "What about us?" Lori asked.

Angela cocked back on of her pistols and smile. "Ladies." She said. "We're going on a little field trip." The other two women smiled.

"Oh, Tej." Angela said, calling the man.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Look up the whereabouts of a certain Hans Schwarz." She told him.

"Wait, that big scary looking motherfucker?" Tej asked.

The girls each exchanged a smile before turning back to Tej.

"Yes." All the women said in unison.

…

Junior and Letty drove full speed down the streets of Tokyo, dodging every car in sight. It was a game between them two like FIFA.

"Check this out, boy." She said, looking at Junior. She speed in front, and in a back change of a gear, and a drift, she began driving in reverse in her plymouth roadrunner, winking at Junior.

Junior gave a smile, and nodded, he sped to the side. He drove quickly, and then turned his Ford Torino to the side, making it tilt to the left.

"Balls of steel." Letty said, turning normally. But that wasn't all. Junior kept driving, and then popping a wheely with his back left, and driving in reverse.

"What.. The.. Fuck." The woman said, trying to hold in her laughter. He then got back into the normal driving and as they drove, they skidded in front of a giant skyscraper.

"This is where Verone stays?" Letty asked.

"That's what the brown boulder said." Junior said. Letty laughed at his joke. They each exited their cars. Junior took out his hand gun, which was a Glock 19, and put it in the car.

Letty's gun was a Kimber Super Carry Pro. She also hid it in her car and walked inside the building along with Junior.

"Is this flashy building where Verone is hiding? Isn't it a bit... Flashy?" Letty asked Junior.

"Hiding in plain sight... Smart man." Junior said, nodding in approval.

As they walked in through the building, they heard.

"Rugged clothes, rigged stature, you both are obviously the drivers here to apply for the maybe vacant jobs that Mr. Verone is providing." It was a woman standing in front of them with a tablet, as if she was researching things. She had dark red hair and tight clothing that showed off her body.

"License and keys." She told them, holding out her hand, without even looking at them.

Junior and Letty looked at each other before handing over their ID's and the keys to their cars.

She looked at their ID's before looking at Junior.

"Louis Fernandez," She said as if she was reading something. "Underage driving, three years in Juvenile Hall, four counts of attempted knife assault, assault of a police officer, and countless misdemeanors."

Letty took at look at Junior, not knowing of all these crimes he had committed.

"Michelle Peterson." The red haired woman said, beginning to read her bio. "Attempted murder, assault, countless speeding tickets and other misdemeanors."

Junior raised an eyebrow at that 'Attempted Murder' part, as he looked at Letty.

"Skanks." Letty said in response. Junior nodded, and walked behidn the red haired woman.

They entered in an elevator, and went to the long way up, all they way to the penthouse.

The penthouse was the great in size. It took up all of the last floor. It had a clear glass view of the Tokyo skyline. There was a pool right outside, and a small jacuzzi inside the penthouse. Semi-Naked women walked everywhere, which caused a reaction out of Junior. He began too look at the women and their barley covered asses, his eyes widening.

An elbow to his ribs from Letty, made him quit.

"Ow." Junior complained, giving a dirty look to Letty's way. They followed the red haired woman past women partying and dancing with each other.

They reached at large door, just outside the door, there was smoke flying around the whole room. Junior looked to his right, to see on a red leather couch, a tall, athletically built Asian man, with spiked black hair, sat with one of the semi naked women, on his lap. He had a roll of money in his hand. At least Eight Million Yen.

"That's one them.. Takashi." Letty told Junior, who was whispering. Junior not impressed by what he saw.

The other man, a darker Asian man, short died blonde hair, he was shorter and a bit bulkier. He laughed at the sight of Junior.

"You find something funny? Naruto?" Asked Junior, looking at the man that was most likely Heiji.

"We have _Gaijin's_ pouring in to take our jobs, we find it amusing to see them come ambitious, and leave heart broken." Takashi said, from his side.

Junior gave a laugh. _"I'm the gaijin?"_ He asked in japanese, leaving the others a bit surprised. He then went back to English. "I know who you are, Ex-DK. You're not even supposed to be in Tokyo, after you got kicked out by a novice Drifter."

Takashi pushed the woman off of his lap, and stood up, facing Junior closely. "Watch your mouth." He told him, with a smirk.

"And if I don't?" Junior asked. His question was answered by a gun being pointed at his head pressed. Letty was ready to intervene, as was Heiji. The red haired woman quickly opened the door and walked in.

The boy quickly grabbed Takashi's arm, moving while the gun let out a shot. Junior twisted Takashi's arm, and punched him in the face, knocking his gun out of his hands.

Heiji got up to beat Junior, but was surprised by Letty throwing him a swift punch to his nose and knocking him out.

Takashi threw Junior against the wall, then cracking his knuckles, and pulled out brass knuckles out of his pocket. Then threw a punch at Junior's nose. The other boy dodged the punch, and swept the other Japanese man knocking him down.

Then Junior got on top of Takashi and began to wail on him repeatedly.

"Enough!" He heard. Junior stopped and got off Takashi, looking towards the door.

Right in front of the red haired woman, was a tall slim man. He had a tan, and short curly black hair, that was greased back. He wore a dark red silk shirt, and had a gold choker chain around his neck. He had an annoyed expression on his face.

Junior brushed himself off, and walked upstairs, looking at the man.

"Takashi, if a man is here to take your job, you deal with it." He said. "If you are confident in your abilities, you won't have a problem."

Takashi sat back down in a bratty manner, while Heiji slowly stood up, holding his throbbing nose, giving a dirty look at Letty.

"You both are the candidates for my new job?" Verone said, looking at Junior in the eyes. He paused for a moment, and then nodded. "Well, you both can throw a punch, that's for sure... But can you drive?"

"One of the best two drivers in this Earth, _papi._" Letty told Verone.

"Miss Peterson." Verone said, walking towards Letty, taking her hand and kissing her. She gave a smile, although Junior could tell that from behind that smile, she was disgusted.

"Alright." Verone said, looking at the four drivers. He handed a car key to Junior, and another Letty. "The cars have been loaded each with ten million Yen. One hundred thousand dollars. I have set a drop point for each of them. These two keep their jobs, but if you two win, you get more priority, and a bigger cut." Verone explained.

"What is this?" Asked Junior. "We already have our cars."

Verone gave a grin before looking out the windows, and his grin grew. Then he pointed at Junior, "I had a problem with two drivers that were cops a few years back. They were tracked, and then got two other cars that were clean. Ever since then, my drivers drive _my_ cars. I can know where they are, and since these are custom made, the police know who they are dealing with."

Junior sighed, grabbing the key. "Is there a problem?" Verone asked.

"None." Junior said.

Verone looked at them and then back at his assistant, the red haired woman.

"Megan, show them to the garage." They followed the red haired woman, whose name was Megan to the elevator. Takashi and Heiji followed Junior and Letty into it.

They exited the elevator, into a dark cold space. The lights suddenly turned. The floor was white marble, and with concrete pillars. The walls were mirrors, and so was the roof. The place was filled with cars, except a few walk ways.

Junior's eyes widened at the car. There were custom made Mustangs, Dodges, and Fords, and on the other side were custom made Skyline's, Honda's, and Suabru's.

"What's in these cars?" Junior asked. Meagan motioned for Junior and Letty to follow her. "These cars are filled with Nitrous Oxide AKA NOS galore. They are specially made to hold more than four tanks of NOS."

Letty and Junior gave a look at each other, as if they had just been told they had received a million dollars. "We have created our own sets of extremely reliant Pontiac Engines." She said, reaching a car and popping the hood open.

"Holy shit." Junior and Letty said, looking at the engine. "This... This is the dream."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "Now." She explained. "We have different models. There are the muscle car," She said, pointing at the part of the garage that had the muscle cars. "Then we have the imports, or here, Local cars."

"Take your choice." She told them.

Letty made a run for the custom made Mustang, which was black with white stripes, and Junior chose the Skyline.

"I thought Skyline's weren't your thing." Letty said, taking her key from Megan. Junior took his key and smiled, looking at Junior.

"Best car I felt here." Explained the boy. After a pause, Letty gave him an approving nod.

They turned to Takashi and Heiji who were in their cars, they both were in their black custom made Honda Accord's.

Junior and Letty drove their cars to the exit and each reached the stars.

The four cars lined up and each driver stared at each other.

"You ready for this?" Junior said turning to Letty.

She responded with a small giggle and a stare. "Four tanks of NOS? I was born ready for this, kid." She told him. Then she looked at him. "Any ideas?"

Junior took a look at the Japanese drivers, and gave himself a small nod. Then he turned to face his female companion and said in a low voice. "They wait to change their gear until the last second. Do it as soon as you can, and once you change, to second. Use your first tank. On the fourth, second tank. Third tank on fifth, and two miles before the finish line, you use the last tank."

Letty nodded.

"I like how you think kid."

The four waited to see Megan step in front of the four cars. She looked at each of them. "Ready?" She said, tapping something on her tablet.

"Set?" She said looking at them. Then she gave a sly fliratious smile.

"Go!"

The four cars speed underway. Takashi started out in the lead, Junior right next to him. Right behind was Letty and in the end was Heiji.

Junior looked at Takashi, right in the eye as they drove, the other man gave a small grin, before changing his gear to second.

"Good timing." Junior said, changing his own gear. He then hit the first NOS button, and held on tight as his own car rocketed in front of Takashi's car. The Japanese man looked at him in shock. But he then did the same, but to no avail, as he was still behind Junior.

Letty did what Junior had told her, and now she was up and at the same spot where Junior and Takashi.

"Watch your ass, Sauske." Letty grumbled with a grin, and shooting a win at Junior.

Heiji quickly got angry, and went to ram Letty. Luckily, Letty was always the veteran driver, and once she was Heiji's reaction. She quickly stomped on her break, evading Heiji's attack, and letting him crash into a wall. Letty then continued with a bright grin.

"Yeah!" Junior cheered for Letty. Takashi was in front of Junior, and blocking his way. Junior was in trouble now.

"Fuck." He grumbled as they continued to drive. Letty was a bit behind after she had taken a break, so he couldn't use her. Junior looked for an escape, until he saw an all. He quickly pulled into it, not losing any speed. He quickly passed the Alley and found himself in front of Takashi and Letty.

He pressed down hard on the gas pedal, and then changed his gear, going faster. "The stop's close."

He looked at Takashi, as he pressed down the NOS button and didn't let go.

Takashi had also done the same thing, and so had Letty. They were neck and neck the three of the.

"C'mon..." Junior grunted pressing down harder on both the NOS button and the gas. He was how fast he was going and saw he was ready. He changed to Fifth gear, and was able to get a toe in front of Takashi.

"YES!" Junior exclaimed as he went in front, and drifted at the end. The end was inside a parkhouse, where Verone had been waiting with a suitcase. He clapped, as the three cars parked.

The boy walked out, and fist bumped Letty. Then he turned to look at Takashi. "Better luck next time, Goku!" He said with a sarcastic salute. Then he walked towards the boss.

"Nice racing." Verone admitted. He then opened the suit case, and gave both Junior and Letty a stack of cash. With that, they grinned at each other.

Letty put the stack in her pocket and she smiled.

"We got this."


	9. Chapter 9

Letty and Junior walked back into the warehouse. Smiles on their faces. As they walked back in, they could see only Tej inside the giant warehouse. He was using the computers, and the other monitors that had been off before, were on now.

"Where is everyone?" Junior asked, looking at the monitors, that had the faces of each of the rival crew.

"We are in some deep shit, guys." Tej said with a worried voice. As they walked closer, they saw his face. It had a very worried expression acrossed it.

"What up, Papi?" Letty asked.

"We were caught close to Shaw's base, there is basically a war going on downtown. Dom, Brian, Rome, and the new kid are drifting in circles around the city, to keep from getting a bullet in their head. Our only offense is Samoan Thor, New girl, Mommy, and a little girl." Tej explained. Junior laughed a little bit as how he'd described Hobbs, Angela, Mia, and Lori.

"What do we do?" Junior asked, walking towards the mini armory they had there. He put away his pistol, and grabbed at Shotgun.

"I think it's time to bring this out." Tej said, over to a plastic blanket that was covering something. He quickly pulled it off, and left Letty in awe.

"Is that what I think it is?" Letty asked.

"What is it?" Junior asked, turning around, holding the metal shotgun in his hands.

In front of them stood a custom made car. The middle looked like a Go-Kart. In the front was a custom engine, that was beautiful, it took Junior's breath away. In the back, you could see a large tank of NOS in the back. The drivers seat was a single, and the second seat was behind the first one. Right in the front, covering the engine, was something like a ramp.

"It's a Flip Car, looks even better than the one Shaw had." Letty said.

"Been working on it for the last year, I had it sent, and I just got here hours ago." Tej said. "I installed NOS into it."

"I'm driving." Letty said, getting in the front. "With the ramp, we can basically drive through anything."

Junior wanted to protest, because it sounded really cool, but then he was reminded of the shotgun in his hand.

"You sure you can handle that, mi hijo?" Letty asked.

"I got this, Letty." I told her. I also put a pistol in my back pocket.

"Alright, whatever you say." She told him with a laugh, then she got into the the Flip Car, and Junior got in the back, putting on the seatbelt.

"I'll follow in the Hummer." Tej said. Letty and Junior nodded, and drove out to the sound of the beautiful engine the car had.

…...

"AWW SHIT!" Roman yelled, drifting through a corner with his black 1970 Dodge Challenger. "I don't remember the car being so hard to handle in, Miami!"

"Hold on, Roman!" Brian yelled, inside his 2014 Mitsubishi. They had set up the car so they could communicate without holding a walkie talkie or anything. The radios were put together, so they could talk in a Wireless spot.

Roman was in front of the crew, having Hans and Jai follow close behind him. All of Shaw's crew drove Verone's costume cars. "Thank God these fuckers shoot like Stormtroopers." Roman said, skidding into a narrow alley, and driving down it with speed. Hans hit the wall, but Jai was able to keep up with Roman.

"Alright, Roman's only got one on him!" Brian exclaimed. "Dom?!"

"Worry about yourself, O'Conner!" Dom exclaimed. "Where's Boswell?!"

As Dom drove, right from a ramp right next to him, came bursting out, Sean's 1967 Ford Mustang. "Right here, boss!"

"Hobbs!" Dom exclaimed through the radio.

"I'm doing what, I can, Toretto!" Hobbs exclaimed.

Hobbs, drove his Knight XV focused. Mia was in his passenger seat, shooting a rifle out of the passenger seat window. "You've done this before, haven't you?!" Hobbs asked.

"Too many times." Mia responded. "Mama bear isn't letting anyone touch her cubs."

From behind Lori drove the Koenigsegg Agera R, with Angela shooting dual wielded pistols out of her passenger seat.

"You are my role model!" Lori exclaimed.

"I was about to say the same to you." Angela laughed.

Dom drove with full speed down the street, looking back to see if Brian was alright. As soon as he turned to face the front, he could see one of the drivers, Shawn Luther, drive straight at him.

"Shit." He managed to say. But as the car went towards him, he could see that centimeters to the left, the Flip Car.

Letty's hair blew through the wind as the Ramp on the Flip Car, made Shawn Luther's car somersault into the air..

The Flip Car went to a skidding halt, in front of Dom's 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner. Dom saw Letty in the drivers seat and gave a smile.

"Not dying today, bitch!" Letty exclaimed. She proceeded to drive, to help Roman with his pursuer.

Meanwhile Sean and Brian where fighting against, both Takashi and Heiji.

"Didn't you have enough with me kicking your ass once, Takashi?" Sean said, drifting past Heiji, and getting toe to toe with Brian's Mitsubishi.

"Gaijin." Takashi grumbled.

"Takes one to know one." Sean said, with a laugh. Takashi then changed his gear with anger, and went into Sean, ramming his bottom right tire, and sending him flying off.

"BOSWELL!" Brian exclaimed.

"Keep going, O'Conner!" Dom yelled. "I got him!" He then pulled into Sean's crash site, while Brian sped off. Only Heiji behind him now, since Takashi had pulled off.

"I got you, Brian!" Brian could hear Junior yell, seeing the Flip car on his left Mirror. Junior was standing up from his seat, with a shotgun in his arm.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" The boy exclaimed, cocking back the shot gun, and shooting a hole in the back of Heiji's car.

"The tire!" Letty yelled.

Junior cocked the shotgun again, and shot out Heiji's back right tire, sending him spiraling out of control, and hitting the wall, with an explosion.

"I killed him." Junior said, a bad feeling in his gut.

"Get used to it, baby." Letty said. "You gotta protect your people."

Junior looked away for a second, and did a silent prayer, before cocking the shotgun once more.

"Yo, Letty!" Junior called as she drove. "We can't let Takashi see our faces, if he does we're fucked."

"Don't worry, nene, I got it." She said, changing a gear. As she did, Junior looked, and saw that they were driving sideways.

"Woah!" Junior said looking around. "What the hell?!"

"You gotta love Tej," Letty said with a devilish grin. "He's always right.. His car is better."

The drove sideways through a hard turn and went back to driving normally, seeing Roman's Challenger being chased down by Verone's Custom car, a gun shooting him contionously.

"We got ya, Rome!" Letty exclaimed, as she drove straight for Jai's car, making him flip over and into a wall.

"God damn..." Roman said, seeing the car fly through the air, and get stuck on a building. "I ain't seen THAT in a while."

Roman and Letty skidded to a halt. Roman got out of the car, while Junior stood up tossing him the shotgun. The older man took a good look at the Flip Car.

"Tej?" Roman asked.

Letty nodded with her grin on her face.

"Only him, cuz." Roman said, before taking the shotgun. Suddenly they heard cars coming towards them from the other sides of the roads. Roman cocked the shotgun, Letty took out her pistol, and Junior took the one he had left over.

They all realized they were in an intersection. Roman pointed to the right side, Junior to the left, and Letty down the middle, headlights coming from each direction.

From Roman's side came Dom's Plymouth and Brian's Mitsubishi. From Junior's side was Lori's Koenigsegg, and from Letty's side, Tej's Hummer H3 and Hobbs' Knight XV.

"Thank God." Letty said, jumping out of the flip car. Each member exited the car. Mia ran and hugged her boyfriend, kissing him. Letty ran into Dom's arms, and so did Lori with Junior.

"Thank God you're okay." Junior said, as the two hugged.

"What the hell happened?" Letty asked, kissing Dom.

"We walked into an ambush." Sean said, exiting Dom's car.

"You good, Boswell?" Junior asked. "You took a nasty crash."

"Better than I'll ever be." Sean responded with a small salute.

The crew looked at each other, looking around their surroundings. "The window they had to kill us is gonna end in four minutes. We should get going before every cop on Tokyo is on us."

"We should be fine." Sean explained. "Cars are factory made. As long as you go over 190 there's no problem."

"Alright then, lets get a boost." Dom said. As they were ready to get into their cars, they heard another car, the screech of it convinced them it was a drifter. Roman had his gunshot at ready, looking and waiting for the car to appear.

There from the right, appeared a purple 2012 Mazda Rx-7. Roman held his gun pointed until he heard.

"Put the gun down." From Sean. "That's my girl."

The car went at full speed and stopped at a swift drift right in front of the crew. Out of the car stepped a sort of light brown skinned woman, with long dark hair, a nice figure that Junior couldn't help but to check out for a minute before he felt Lori pinch his arm.

The woman saw Sean, and ran towards him, giving him a kiss. "I saw the Mustang crashed, I expected the worst." She told him.

"Damn.. Boswell is playa." Tej joked with Roman.

Sean then turned around and looked at the crew. "Guys, this is my girlfriend, Neela." He said.

"You're the one who raced Sean." Neela said, pointing at Dom. "And threw the race."

"I didn't come here to be crowned Drift King." Dom said with a laugh.

"Alright, so Boswell has a ride." Angela said. "But we need to go, now."

"Nice meeting you." Neela said. Looking particularly at Junior before leaving. So that was the guy Sean said that was special.

Everyone jumped into their cars, and went to exit the scene, until more cars appeared. One was a 2012 Dodge Charger Srt8, along with the rest of Verone's cars. There were a few remaining drivers.

Junior was now driving the flip car, alone. Letty was Dom inside his Plymouth, while Roman and Brian were able to escape quickly. Mia went along with Brian, while Lori and Angela drove the Koenigsegg. Tej escaped in his Hummer, While Hobbs was being chased down by those cars.

"I got ya, Samoa!" Junior exclaimed, making the Flip Car go sideways, and speeding towards the cop. His heart nearly stopped when he was one of the passengers in Verone's cars, hold out a rocket launcher.

"Oh shit." Junior said, as he tried to ram into the car. The car moved but the rocket still flew and hit Hobbs' tire, sending his car blowing away.

"HOBBS!" Junior said, stopping the flip car, as the other cars left. He hopped out of the car and ran towards the wrecked Knight XV. "SHIT!" He exclaimed, seeing the car tipped over. Junior kicked the door wide open, thanking God that Hobbs wasn't in pieces. He grabbed the bigger man, and helped him to crawl out.

He took his walkie-talkie. "Everyone! Hobbs is down!" He exclaimed.

…...

Junior sat down on a concrete bench, with Lori right next to him. Junior wore a tuxedo, that had the tie untied, and his dress shirt a bit opened up. Right next to him, was Lori, who sat close to him. She wore glasses and bright lipstick, along with a tight black dress.

In front of them were Tej, Roman, and Brian standing by a tree, whilst Dom walked towards Han's casket, leaving behind him various crying funeral attendees.

"You were always my brother, Han." Dom said softly, placing a photo of Giselle on his memorial. "And he put you in this grave, so now I'll do the same to him." Dom proceeded to do the cross prayer, while looking at the grave.

Junior could tell a car was watching them. His fists clenched, as there was no doubt in his mind that it was Shaw. Lori placed her hand on his fist, giving him a deep look.

"I can't deal with anymore Shaws." Roman said, his cross necklace beaming in the sunlight, while Brian looked at him.

"First Han," Tej said. "Now Hobbs is layed up, of all people."

Junior tried too look away, as he saw Dom. His face showed that he also saw the car.

"We're being hunted." Tej said. Junior was ready to say 'No shit, Sherlock.' But let it go. Next it seemed like Tej had seen the car too. "We know he's somewhere out there watching us, right?"

"I hope so." Brian said. "It means he's close."

Junior stood up, holding Lori's hand, and looking at Dom, straight in the eye, as Roman said said something.

"Just promise me, Bri." He said. "No more funerals."

They all looked at Roman. Brian narrowed his eyes, while the car that had been watching them drove away.

Brian turned to look at Roman. "Just one more." He said seriously.

"His."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I haven't updated in while because I was studying, then basketball started, and my computer is being a shit. So anyway, that last part was from the Fast and Furious 7: Extended first look. If you haven't seen in, I suggest you do. There is too much badassery for words.**


	10. Chapter 10

The whole crew, minus Hobbs who was at the hospital, around the table. Dom had a serious look looking at everyone around his table. Lori, Letty, and Junior were on one end. On the other side it was Roman, Mia and Brian. At the end it was Tej, Angela, and Sean.

"What's the plan now, boss?" Junior asked, looking straight at Dom. The man laughed and looked at his family.

"We know that they track all our movements, and know everything we do before we even do it." Dom said, then looking at Junior and then at Letty.

Junior looked down at the table. "That mean's.."

"They probably know we work with Verone." Letty said. She then looked at her watch and turned to Junior. "We're supposed to meet him in ten minutes." She said.

"Hell no." Roman said. "You two aren't going."

"Yeah, I agree." Brian said. "It's too dangerous. It's mostly just a trap."

Junior looked at his friends and remembered the car he was given, that the car most likely was always tracked. He turned to Tej and said, "Tej. Come with me, I wanna look over the cars Verone gave us." He said. Tej nodded and they quickly left.

They came back around a half hour later, and looked at their team. "Alright." Junior said. "I have an idea fro the car."

"What did you need to look over?" Letty asked.

Junior took a deep breathe before he decided to explain. "They follow our movements. So in turn, we're gonna make sure they can't make any moves. Verone provides Shaw with his money. We're gonna take Verone's money, and leave them with nothing."

Roman laughed. "We're going back to our roots." He said, high fiving Brian. "So what's the plan?"

Junior looked at Tej and grinned, then turned back to his family.

…...

Verone sat in his office. Behind him was Shaw, along with all of his crew except Heiji, who Junior had killed. No one had mourned him, excluding Takashi.

"I guess this is the end of the road for the new boy." Shaw said. "Shame, I liked him. Had great potential."

"Yeah. He was still an amateur. I can finally get payback on his uncle, though." Verone says with a laugh.

"So how does this exactly work?" Martins, the red haired assassin asked.

"As soon as those GPS dot's are on the move, I press this little button and the cars I gave them go boom." Verone said with a laugh. Shaw grinned as the others conversed in between them.

Suddenly the dot's where on the move, going very quickly. At the speed and the way of driving it had to be Letty and Junior driving side-by-side. As they continued to drive for a few minutes, they reached a street that right at the end would be visible from Verone's building. He motioned for everyone to get closer to the window.

"Alright." He said holding the button. "I want to see them blow up." He said with a bright grin.

"Uno." He began counting looking from the monitor to the window. "Dos." He said as they were almost there.

"Tres!" He exclaimed, holding the button, that would send Junior and Letty to their deaths.

"What?" Verone asked, getting closer to the window. He saw many different Vehicles except his. Two that speed down towards his building.

One was a black 1980 Plymouth Roadrunner, and just inches in front of it was an Orange 1970 Ford Torino with a Supercharger. Shaw's eyes widened, as he felt the building shake from what seemed to be an explosion in the bottom floor.

"Two explosives were set off in there garage!" Megan said running into the office.

"My vault!" Verone exclaimed, looking at Shaw and his crew before they all ran downstairs.

Downstairs, out of the smoke, Dom and each member of the crew minus Letty, Junior, and Hobbs, ran from the metal vault with bags of money.  
Letty and Junior quickly pulled in, and opened their trunks.

"Deja vu, huh?!" Brian said, looking at Dom with a laugh, throwing one of the bags into Letty's car.

"Except this time we don't need to drive out with a giant ass vault behind us." Dom responded, throwing a bag into Junior's trunk. As the last bag was put in, they saw that the elevator was going down and was already on the second floor.

"Everyone! Get in the cars!" Junior exclaimed. The crew split up into each car, cramming themselves in.

As soon as the elevator opened, the crew drove out. Speeding down the streets of Tokyo.

"Everyone! Find a car! Now!" Shaw exclaimed angrily.

As the crew drove, they all seemingly laughed. "Alright," Brian said from a walkie talkie in the back of Junior's Torino. "Phase Two."

They drove down a fair amount of streets until the reached a different warehouse. There each crew exited their cars and each got into their respective Vehicles that were there for them.

Roman got into his Challenger, Dom into his Plymouth Satellite with Mia, Angela into her Ferrari, Lori into her Koenigsegg, Brian in his 2014 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo, Sean drove in his Mustang, followed by his girlfriend in her Purple Mazda. Tej drove with Junior.

"Roman, Lori, Angela. Head west with me!" Dom commanded. "Letty, O'Connor, Boswell and Girlfriend, to the East."

"I'll take Tej to the Warehouse, we need to have eyes everywhere." Junior said on his walkie talkie as they all exited their other warehouse and all went their ways.

As they all did what they were supposed to do, Junior and Tej exited the Ford Torino whose hood began to smoke. "Shit. Let's hope everything goes as planned, because this car is fucked." Junior told Tej, taking the bags of money and loading them into the Hummer.

Tej got on the computer and put a headset on. "Alright, fuckers. I'm here." Tej explained, looking through his computer.

"_Tej!_" Roman exclaimed from the radio. "_They are on our ass, bruh! Find us a way out!_"

"Alright, I got ya- Wait.." Tej said looking at his screen, counting the cars chasing. It was a group of cars, except two. Heiji had died so that accounted for one of the cars missing.

"Where's Shaw?!" He asked. Then he counted the cars on Dom's team. "What.. Letty? Letty?!"

Junior turned and looked at worry with Tej. "_Where is Letty?_" Dom asked, worried, as he continued to drive. "Um... Her Transmission is gone." Tej said, his voice cracking.

"_Is that good or bad?_" Roman asked through his walkie talkie.

"It's bad, you moron!" Tej exclaimed, looking around through his monitor and doing keystrokes that Junior did not really understand. Until they heard a voice through their communicators.

"Hello there, Mr. Parker." They heard a deep voice, with a British accent. Junior wouldn't forget that voice.

"Shaw!" Junior exclaimed with anger. "Where's Letty?"

_"Letty? Is.. She tall, slim, long haired.. Latina?"_ Shaw asked. _"She's in the back seat. Quite a fighter, that one. I'll give her around five minutes before I decide to put a bullet in the back of her head."_

_"Screw you, asshole."_ Letty's voice said in the background.

"Five minutes? I'll be there in two seconds." Junior said, punching his fist on the table.

_"Why would you want to save Letty?"_ Shaw asked, faking being surprised.

"She's family. She's my friend. And after I save her, I will kill you." Junior threatened.

_"Maybe you should see this._" Shaw responded, as Junior clenched his fists. Suddenly, all the screens changed in the Warehouse. And every screen in every car did too. Junior saw what was playing on a the monitors.

It was a security camera recording. Louis Pearce II, Junior's father, sped down the street. Memories came back to Junior. It was the day his father died, and Junior had been in that crash.

He saw a Plymouth crash into the BMW, the same BMW that was just feet away from him now. The car went tumbling away and hitting a lamp post. He remembered that, he had almost lost his hand. He could see a man and a woman exit the car that had crashed into him and his father. He could see himself crawl out of the car, a small younger him with bigger curlier hair.

The camera stopped and zoomed in on the woman. Junior's heart nearly broke as he saw who the woman driver was.

It had been Letty.

She was the one who rammed into his fathers car, and the other man who had finished the job by producing a gas leak. It was always her.

_"What the hell is this?"_ Roman asked through the communicator, sounding more confused than angry. "Letty... You.. You killed my brother."

Junior threw himself, to sit down on the ground, shocked. He didn't know what shocked him the most. That he finally found out who killed his father, or that it was the woman with whom Junior had spent being a partner with. After a minute of thinking of his father, and Letty, he grabbed the BMW keys. He knew what he had to do.

_"Junior.. Listen to me."_ Dominic said. _"Listen to me. Letty, she shot me, okay."_ His voice was filled with worry. _"You don't leave family behind. I know you need answers, but she wasn't who she is now. She wasn't the Letty we know now."_

"Dom." Tej said looking down to where Junior had been just a minute ago. "He's already gone."

_"Wait.. What? He's gone? What car did he take?"_ Roman asked.

"You're not gonna believe it." Tej said. "The Beamer."


End file.
